Independence Day
by lferg
Summary: Freedom. Harry decides it's high time he started to fight for his. Cannon 'till HBP. Alternate 6 year.
1. Thinking can be Telling

I don't own Harry Potter but I do own my feet.

**NEED TO KNOW **∞ Takes Place after Order of the Phoenix ∞ WARNING implied sexual relations, some strong language

Those who really desire to attain an independence, have only set their minds upon it, and adopt the proper means, as they do in regard to any other object which they wish to accomplish, and the thing is easily done. – P. T. Barnum

**Independence Day**

**Chapter 1: Thinking can be Telling**

Harry was lying on his back staring at a crack in the ceiling above the bed; he was laying on in his cousin's second bedroom at Number 4 Privet Drive Little Whinging, Surry. Thinking. He did that a lot lately; of course he didn't have anything else to do. His _darling _relative had locked him up the second they had returned home. Thanks to Moody, Lupin, Tonks, and Mr. Weasley threatening them to treat him better or else. Yeah, according to the Dursley's locking him up with little food was treating him better than making him do endless chores with little food. And, what do you know, it was kind of in a twisted way better, of course it would be hard to treat him worse.

_Or else_, what an extraordinarily broad threat they used. They could have, should have made it specific. Treat Harry nicely or we will defenestrate you. That had a nice ring to it, but he doubted the Dursley's would recognize it for what it was, a threat to through them out the window. On the other hand they should have come up with something better than _or else_ because that was nothing; he knew and so did they. Sure it kept the Dursley's away from him. But, he knew it was temporary.

Sooner or later Uncle Vernon would realize it was nothing more than an empty threat, and then Harry would be in trouble. He would be punished for trying to trick them never mind that he didn't threaten them or even ask that they be threatened. No, that didn't matter. What mattered was that sooner or later he was going to be beaten, badly.

Especially because Uncle Vernon would decide that it was Harry that wanted to get out of doing chores, and it was because he was a no good lazy brat that the family had been threatened. Oh, poor precious dinky doody poopy Dudley. But, for now he had no chores to do and plenty of time to think. So that's what he did. Think.

One of the things he came to realize in his solitary confinement was that his life sucked. Plain and simple. Anytime something good happened something worse would follow. What's that saying? Life's a bitch then you die? Yup, that rang true for him.

Next thing he realized was that it wasn't his fault. He was a kid as everyone insisted on pointing out and kids were _supposed_ to screw up, but then they had parents to clean up the mess. Even other orphans had adults in their lives that were willing to help them out of sticky situations.

But, he didn't. Not anymore. Not too long ago he had Sirius Black his godfather, but then the other shoe fell and so did his godfather, right threw the _curtain of doom _or _Veil of Death_ as the Unspeakables call it, Harry thought cynically.

He still felt raw from the grief just thinking about Sirius made him want to ball his eyes right out of their sockets, but there was one problem with that he couldn't cry. He learned when he was little not to cry there was no point he just got yelled at or beaten harder for being an annoying little sissy boy. After so long of not crying it seems as though his tear ducks have shriveled up into nothing, and now it was impossible to cry.

Well, that was beside the point. The point was that he had come to a conclusion. His life needed to change, and he had to be in charge of it, take responsibility for the things that went wrong and fix them. The question was how to do that.

He knew his Headmaster Albus Brian Sam Mathew John Luke Paul Dumbledore, okay he knew that wasn't his real name but really how many names does one guy need, had people stationed outside to "guard" him.

That was another interesting thought why did he needed guarded if he was there because of some sort of ancient magic that required blood relatives, ancient magic that supposedly protected him from all evil doers.

His Headmaster did several things that didn't add up. Like this past year "I pushed you away because I love you" sniffle, sniffle. No, he didn't buy that. You don't push someone away because you care, you pull them closer. So, close they never leave your sight if need be. You push people away because you don't want them to know what you're doing, or because you don't want them at all. The fact was there where thousands of reasons to push people away but only two to bring them closer, they're your friends or they're your enemies.

What Harry needed to do in order to take control of his own life was get to Gringotts. Money makes the world go round. Having money lets you do things that you otherwise wouldn't be able to do. Now to get to Gringotts he would need to sneak past his guard and that wouldn't work if Moody was on duty, damn that eye. Luckily Harry knew that he most likely came on Friday nights. He had no proof and it would be a risk.

It would be impossible for him to determine who was guarding him and when. Sure, there were those that would be easy to determine like Mundungus Fletcher, but most would be able to be discrete enough to at least hide their identity if not their location.

Today was Wednesday and hopefully he would be lucky enough to escape unnoticed as it would be a low risk night, Harry thought smirking to himself.

**a/n: **Brownie points to whoever can tell me what P. T. Barnum is known for.


	2. Escape

I don't own Harry Potter but I do own my feet.

**NEED TO KNOW **∞ Takes Place after Order of the Phoenix ∞ WARNING implied sexual relations, some strong language

Those who really desire to attain an independence, have only set their minds upon it, and adopt the proper means, as they do in regard to any other object which they wish to accomplish, and the thing is easily done. – P. T. Barnum

**Independence Day**

It would be impossible for him to determine who was guarding him and when. Sure, there were those that would be easy to determine like Mundungus Fletcher, but most would be able to be discrete enough to at least hide their identity if not their location.

Today was Wednesday and hopefully he would be lucky enough to escape unnoticed as it would be a low risk night, Harry thought smirking to himself.

**Chapter 2: The Escape**

Harry got his invisibility cloak out of his trunk and covered himself before climbing out of the open window hoping that the cloak wouldn't slip and expose him, or that he wouldn't slip and fall. It was a tedious task climbing out and down unnoticed, but Harry had two things going for him other than being invisible. One, he was quite agile and had excellent reflexives, and two, his bedroom window faced the backyard and away from his guards.

How it made sense for them to be positioned out front when his room was in back and where he spent most of his time, he didn't know, but he wasn't going to complain. At least not to night.

Once he landed he decided not to take the Knight Bus. It would be far too easy to track as the time he ran away third year had proven. So, Harry made his way to the plain ordinary muggle bus stop where he caught a bus to London.

After making sure the cloak was still secure he made his way to the Leaky Caldron. The bus ride had been long… and smelly, thanks to one individual that should check out AA.

Harry waited outside for someone to go in and followed them. He proceeded to follow them into the ally. And, then Harry made his way to Gringotts. Once inside he approached a goblin and told them he would like to go down to his vault sliding them the key. He hoped they wouldn't make him take his cloak off in the middle of the lobby, but he didn't; he inspected the key then said in a gruff voice "follow me."He walked away, towards a hallway, not the carts.

A confused Harry followed clutching his wand praying that it wasn't a trap. He was lead to an office, "Take off the cloak, OcNog will be he to talk to you when his schedule permits. It would have been more prudent to have made an appointment, but we are of course accustomed to wizards' inconsiderate behavior." The goblin sneered before leaving.

Well, this was unexpected. He just wanted to get some gold and leave, but whatever. A few minutes later another goblin came in Harry assumed it was OcNog. "Mr. Potter it is a surprise to see you here I just received a letter not but yesterday from Headmaster Dumbledore saying that you were still grieving and that he would handle the will in your stead."

"What will?" Harry asked confused.

The goblin gave him a strange look, "The will of your Godfather Sirius Black. He made you his sole heir. Now I will need a drop of your blood to confirm that you are in fact Harry Potter." He said sliding a piece of parchment and a knife across the table.

Harry looked at the goblin then at the knife and parchment and the goblin again. He shrugged and picked up the knife. Harry pricked his finger and let a drop of blood fall on the parchment and watched in fascination as it spindled out all most like a spider web before fading and then disappearing altogether. Slowly writing appeared on it.

_Harry James Potter_

_Son and Heir of Lord James Michael Potter _

_Son of Lily Marie Evans Potter_

_Godson and Heir of Lord Sirius Orion Black_

_Sole descendant and Heir of Godric Gryffindor and Rowena Revanclaw _

_Competing Heir of Helga Hufflepuff and Salazar Slytherin_

"What does it mean competing heir?" Harry asked the first question that popped into his head.

"It means that there are others that could claim to be the heir of Hufflepuff and Slytherin; the rings would decide who has the right to claim Lordship." OcNog explained.

"Rings?" he asked faintly.

"Yes rings. Once you come of age you may claim your position as Lord of Potter, Black, Gryffindor, and Revanclaw, and may try on the rings of Hufflepuff and Slytherin to see if they choose you."

"But, how? I mean I can't be. Someone would have told me if I was heir to one of the Founders let alone all four." Harry protested, but in the back of his mind there was a niggling feeling that it had been hinted at before. _'Only a true Gryffindor could have pulled that out of the hat.'_

"Many muggleborns have magical ancestors, after all where do you think squibs go? Besides it has long been believed that the Potters are the descendants of Gryffindor but none of them have consented to being tested." OcNog told him obviously annoyed by all of the questions. "Now Mr. Black left you everything he owned. The will was read last week, but here is a list of all that has been left to you. I can also get you a copy of the will but that will take two days."

_698,973.21 gallons_

_12 Grimmauld Place_

_Black Manor_

_Padfoot's Cabin_

_All Items in Vault 96 and 2023_

'Wow that was a lot of gallons and he was left stuff to. Hmm, what happened to all my parents' stuff?' "Could I get a copy of my parents' will too?" Harry inquired.

"Absolutely, but it will take two days to get a copy. I presume you wish to pick it up in person?"

"I… um… yea. Uh… could I ask you a question about wizarding law?" Harry asked in a sudden burst of inspiration that got another strange look from the goblin.

"I suppose." OcNog said.

"Do they respect muggle laws and court decisions? Say an underage wizard was emancipated in the muggle world would that carry over?" He asked with a sly smirk.


	3. Walking Papers

I don't own Harry Potter but I do own my feet.

**NEED TO KNOW **∞ Takes Place after Order of the Phoenix ∞ WARNING implied sexual relations, some strong language

Those who really desire to attain an independence, have only set their minds upon it, and adopt the proper means, as they do in regard to any other object which they wish to accomplish, and the thing is easily done. – P. T. Barnum

**Independence Day**

"I suppose." OcNog said.

"Do they respect muggle laws and court decisions? Say an underage wizard was emancipated in the muggle world would that carry over?" He asked with a sly smirk.

**Chapter 3: Walking Papers**

"I have never heard of a wizard being emancipated in the muggle world, but the Ministry does uphold muggle rulings, say a wizard was caught and prosecuted for a crime the Ministry would uphold that ruling and insure that it was carried out. It is a law that was made centuries ago." OcNog told him. "I will also speak to Apcon the Head of the Goblin Council and see if we cannot aide you when they try to overturn your emancipation. If that is what you are intending."

"Why would you help me?" Harry asked suspiciously. After All, nothing was free, and Harry didn't want to be stuck because e he didn't ask the right questions at the right time.

"At the moment you are both politically and socially powerful which makes you an important person to have on ones side. The Ministry and Dumbledore think that by keeping you under their control that they can placate you and use you to their advantage. However, we goblins have realized that there is more to you than meets the eye. Yes, we want your influence but we are willing to, as the saying goes, scratch your back if you scratch ours." OcNog explained.

"And what exactly do you want me to do?" He asked shrewdly.

"I believe I am the better goblin to ask that. I am Apcon." The Goblin bowed his head at Harry and he returned the gesture. "Once you come of age and clam all of the Lordships that it is you right to claim you will have between 8 and 13 seats in Wizengamot. It is against wizarding law for werewolves or vampires to hold seats but only vampires and werewolves. We would like one of your seats so that we will have a say in wizarding government."

"I can give seats away?"

"It is customary for wizards to use their seats, if they have more than one, as bargaining chips. Might I suggest you look in to learning wizarding edict and customs?"

"Um… sure. Why do you want a seat?" Harry asked. He was confused and starting to get overwhelmed. At this point all Harry could really do was the doggy paddle in hopes of keeping his head above the water that threatened to drown him.

"I believe you know why. Wizards control the magical world; Wizengamot controls the wizarding world. By controlling one seat we are getting a foot in to power, and by helping us we will help you gain and keep your freedom." Apcon told him.

Harry considerate, one seat what could be the harm in that? He never did understand why the wizarding world was so prejudice, maybe this would help limit some prejudice. "What are your stands on equal rights for _all_ magical creatures including house-elves?" He had to check.

The goblins looked at each other and smiled in a frightening way. "We have heard rumors about your unusual behavior. Apparently they were correct you are a _very_ unusual wizard. We will agree to voting for equal rights if that is your condition to the agreement." Apcon said agreeably.

"Yea, that's my condition. So, can I get some money muggle and wizarding?"

"Of course, since you are one of our richest customers we will give you a never ending gallon bag and wallet. State the amount before reaching in and it will be there." OcNog said handing the items over. "They will with draw directly from your account."

"Well, that's useful, but don't you have a credit card or something too?" Harry asked.

"Credit Card?" Apcon asked leaning forward.

"Yea, muggles don't carry large sums of money. They have these plastic cards that electronically pay for items. People who pay a lot in cash are usually believed to be doing something dodgy."

"Hmm. We will look into it until then use the wallet." Apcon told him with a pensive look.

"Also, can I have bank statements I can show the muggle court?" The goblin nodded and handed over some papers.

Harry nodded, "Thanks for your help." He reached out a hand to shake the goblins'. Surprised they each took it in turn and bid him a good day. Harry then left the bank donning his invisibility cloak and then proceeded to leave the ally.

Harry made his way to the muggle court house. He ducked into an ally, pulled off the cloak, and tried to make himself as presentable as he could in Dudley's cast off's.

He then went in and to the receptionist's desk. "Could I have emancipation papers?"

She rose a penciled on eyebrow at him "You do realize that the papers will either need a parent or guardian's signature and a judge's approval, and then you will also need to prove you can financially support yourself?"

"Yes, I know. Can I have the papers?" She looked at him shrewdly before going into the filing cabinet. Once she found the papers she handed them to him. "Thank you." He said curtly before turning and leaving.

He went back to the ally and put his cloak back on. Harry then went to the bus stop and made his way back to his aunt and uncle's. It was starting to get dark by the time he got there. Luckily he got there the same time as Dudley and was able to slip in unnoticed.

His aunt was setting the table, his uncle sat there waiting for food to be put in front of him, and Dudley went to sit down and join them. Harry decided now was as good of a time as ever. He pulled off the cloak which caused his Aunt to scream and drop the bowl of mashed potatoes she was holding which ended up mashed on the floor.

His Uncle stood up knocking his specially made chair to the floor with a clatter, his face turning an inspiring purple, "NOT IN MY HOUSE!" He yelled.

"Well, I don't want to be in your house either." Harry said calmly causing his uncle to open his mouth again but Harry interrupted him before he got started. "I'll give you 3 thousand pounds to sign these papers." He then threw the emancipation papers on the table right where the mashed potatoes should have been.

Vernon Dursley narrowed his eyes before picking up the papers and reading them. Once he realized what they were his eyes widened and he raised his eyebrows. "Where did you get the money?" Vernon asked in a shockingly calm voice.

"What does it matter," Harry shrugged. "You get money and I get my freedom a win, win. I didn't do anything illegal to get it so you don't have to worry about that." Petunia and Dudley were looking back and forth between the two confused about what was going on.

Vernon studied him for a minute before picking up a pen and signing the papers. "When can I get my money, and when can you get out?"

Harry pulled out the wallet he got at Gringotts and tossed 3,000 pounds at his uncle, "I'll leave first thing in the morning." He said picking up the papers before going into his room for his last night in hell.

Harry knew he hadn't eaten anything that day, but really felt no desire to fight with his relatives, and he used that term loosely, for something to eat. The smart thing would have been to get something while he was out, but being used to not eating for so long caused Harry to put it on the back burner. With everything that happened that day he could honestly say food did not make an appearance in his mind until now.


	4. Freedom

I don't own Harry Potter but I do own my feet.

**NEED TO KNOW **∞ Takes Place after Order of the Phoenix ∞ WARNING implied sexual relations, some strong language

Those who really desire to attain an independence, have only set their minds upon it, and adopt the proper means, as they do in regard to any other object which they wish to accomplish, and the thing is easily done. – P. T. Barnum

**Independence Day**

Harry knew he hadn't eaten anything that day, but really felt no desire to fight with his relatives, and he used that term loosely, for something to eat. The smart thing would have been to get something while he was out, but being used to not eating for so long caused Harry to put it on the back burner. With everything that happened that day he could honestly say food did not make an appearance in his mind until now.

**Chapter 4: Freedom**

Once Harry made it to the room that he used when residing with his charming relatives, he began to gather his belongings. The sooner he packed the sooner he could leave. Once everything was packed he lay back on the bed and went to sleep.

Several hours later Harry was tossing and turning trying to escape the nightmare that ensnared him refusing to let go. Neville was being crucioed, Ron was being squeezed to death by brains, Hermione was slowly bleeding to death, and Sirius was gracefully into the _Veil of Death_. Then the dream changed. There was a circle of figures in black cloaks and white masks. "Rookwood, have you by past the wards?" He hissed.

"Not yet my Lord, it will be done by Friday my Lord." The figure responded kneeling down and kissing his feet.

"Make sure that it is. And just a little taste of what will happen if it isn't done, Crucio." He hissed almost lovingly. Pain coursed through his body and Harry woke up screaming in pain clutching his scar.

After he caught his breath he looked over at the clock. It was 5:34 in the morning. Harry continued to lie in bed in order to recover from his nightmare. By the time he got up it was half after 6. He finished gathering his things and putting them into his trunk. He slipped on the invisibility cloak making sure it covered both him and his trunk. He snuck down the stairs and waited for his Uncle to leave to go to work so he could slip out without being noticed.

Harry saw no reason in saying good-bye to people that hated him and he resented. There was once a time that he craved their love and approval, and deep down still did, but he long ago realized he would never get it, so why try?

Harry made his way back to the Whinging bus stop where he got the next bus to London while still wearing the cloak. He wasn't going to take the chance that someone decided to stake out the bus stop in hope of catching him. By the time he got to London it was 11:30 and he decided that he needed a place to stay. He quicfkly located the nearest hotel that did not require ID or a credit card and got a room for a week. He checked in under the assumed name Peter Joshua.

After Harry got his things in his room he decided that he needed a new wardrobe but first needed something to eat. So, he made his way into muggle London grabbed a quick bit at a local diner and then went shopping. He quickly found a department. Harry froze as soon as he stepped in. He had no idea where to begin, the store was huge and he had never been shopping, not for clothes at least.

Luckily he was left there to look like an idiot for long. An attractive brunet sauntered up to him. "Can I help you find anything?" she asked looking him up and down like he was a piece of meat.

"I… uh… I kinda need a whole new wardrobe." Harry stuttered looking down and rubbing the back of his next uncomfortable with the way she was looking at him.

Once he got his sentence out her eyes light up and she went around the store like a tornado picking up things and then shoving him into a dressing room to try things on. She had him come out to show her each item when it became obvious that he had no fashion sense at all. She hm-ed and ha-ed at the clothes. Finally after two and a half hours he was the proud owner of a brand new wardrobe. 5 pairs of dress black pants, 4 pairs of jeans, 3 pairs of sweat pants, 3 pairs pajama pants, 12 casual t-shirts in a variety of colors and some had saying, 20 white sleeveless tank-tops, and 12 dress shirts in a variety of colors. Harry was also subjected to the embarrassment of having her help him pick out boxer shorts.

"I can't tell you how much I appreciate your help Kelly."

"No problem sugar, I'd gladly help anyone as hot as you. You want to repay me than give me a call." She said as she slipped a piece of paper with seven digits on it into the pocket of his new tight black jeans that he was currently wearing along with a plain green t-shirt that complimented his eyes. Harry slipped on a baseball cap that covered his scar as he left. Harry made his way to the court house to make his emancipation official. After meeting with a judge who looked over the papers his uncle had signed, reviewing the bank statement, and asking a bunch of questions, the judge signed the papers making Harry's emancipation legal. Harry left the court house with his heart a thousand times lighter than it had been since finding out about Hogwarts.

He stomach rumbled so he decided to get some lunch at a nearby pub. After eating his fish and chips he went to a barber. After all there were four things that made him very noticeable in the wizarding world his baggy clothes (taken care of), his scar, his eyes/glasses, and his hair. After his clothes, the next easiest thing to change was his hair, provided it co-operated. Luckily this barber knew what he was doing. Instead of fighting with his hair the man cut it short in a messy style that looked really good in Harry's opinion. Harry's next stop was the optometrist office where he got new glasses and contacts. By 4 o'clock he was finally able to drag himself and his purchases back to his hotel where he crashed onto the bed and fell asleep.

After a three hour nap Harry decided to go get dinner before endeavoring into the wizarding world. He decided after finishing his bangers and mash that his best shot at being able to successfully get everything he needed without getting caught was to go to the dreaded Knockturn Alley.

He had been extremely successful thus far, Harry thought as he walked around a bookshop. He had been able to get a multi-compartmental trunk, potion ingredients, and was even able to bribe a shop clerk into removing three tracking charms he had on him one from a light wizard (probably Dumbledore he thought bitterly), one from an auror (he guest Moody the man was paranoid enough to do it), and one from a dark Wizard (definitely good old Snake Face). As he checked out of the bookstore he said thank you to the clerk that had helped him find several books.

"It was my _pleasure_ Mr. Peter Joshua."

Harry left the store and was getting ready to leave altogether when a familiar voice stopped him in his tracks sending the feeling of a ton of bricks settling in the bottom of his stomach.

"Well, well, who do we have here?"

**a/n:** Brownie points if you can tell me what 1960s film the name Peter Joshua came from. Give you a hint it stars Cary Grant.


	5. Busted

I don't own Harry Potter but I do own my feet.

**NEED TO KNOW **∞ Takes Place after Order of the Phoenix ∞ WARNING implied sexual relations, some strong language

Those who really desire to attain an independence, have only set their minds upon it, and adopt the proper means, as they do in regard to any other object which they wish to accomplish, and the thing is easily done. – P. T. Barnum

**Independence Day**

Harry left the store and was getting ready to leave altogether when a familiar voice stopped him in his tracks sending the feeling of a ton of bricks settling in the bottom of his stomach.

"Well, well, who do we have here?"

**Chapter 5: Busted**

Cursing himself and his luck Harry turned around to see his Potions Professor, "Hello, can I help you with something or do you randomly stalk complete strangers and today is just my lucky day?" Harry asked hoping that the greasy man would think that it was just a case of mistaken identity,

His hope went crashing down when he was grabbed by the arm and led into a small alley between the shops. "What the _Devil_ are you doing here Potter?" Snape demanded in a hushed whisper.

"It's the summer _professor_ my comings and goings are no concern of yours!" Harry hissed back his anger rising quicker than molasses is slow.

"Do you have any idea how dangerous it is for you to leave your Aunt and Uncles?" continuing as if he didn't hear Harry's remark, "Especially to come here of all places! Are you trying to get yourself killed? You are more arrogant than your father ever was, acting as if…"

"I bet you're just thrilled that you were the one to find me. This way you can tell Professor Dumbledore that I was caught by _Death Eaters_ and you can get all the glory from Voldemort for bringing me in." Harry snapped interrupting his teacher which only caused to infuriate the man.

"How dare you, you insolent whelp! Tell me why exactly did you think it was a good idea to leave your relatives." Snape demanded.

"Yea, I'll tell you that way you can tell Voldemort when you hand me over." Harry scoffed.

"How dare you!" Snape snarled.

"Tell you what, I'll tell you what I'm doing here if you make a vow not to tell anyone." Harry hissed glaring at the man before going in for the final hit. "Constant Vigilance." He knew that Snape didn't get along because of his death eater past.

By this point the Severus Snape was seeing red and decided to take the damn vow so as to finally get some answers from the Brat. "I vow on my magic not to tell anyone." He growled.

Harry smirked, "I had my relatives sign muggle emancipation papers which the goblins ensure mean will be upheld by Wizengamot. I'm doing a bit of shopping before heading back to Gringotts to settle some affairs."

Snape blinked, no way had this child not only snuck out once to explore Knockturn Alley, but snuck out at least twice. Once to get the papers and another to leave for good, probably with his trunk, how in the name of Merlin had he gotten past his guard? Idiots, the lot of them. "No, you are going to accompany me back to Hogwarts, where Dumbledore can sort out the mess you made."

"No," Harry said pulling his arm out of Snape's grasp. "I am legally an adult and I have no intention of going anywhere with you. Besides you can't tell _anyone_ anything I have told you."

That surprised Snape just as much. The boy had fooled him; got him so worked up he didn't realize that not only did he vow not to tell the Dark Lord but also to not tell Dumbledore. "That was… very Slytherin of you."

"Well, the hat did want to put me in Slytherin. Now if you'll excuse me I am going to get copies of my godfather's and my parents' wills." Harry was about to leave when Snape grabbed him again.

"I may not be able to tell Dumbledore or bring you with me, but I made an unbreakable vow to protect you, now where are you staying I need to ensure that proper wards are in place."

Harry scrutinized him. Could he be trusted? He had saved his life repeatedly, but those occlumency lesson they just weren't right. "You weren't trying to teach me occlumency were you?"

"No, I was instructed to tear down your natural walls."

"By?"

"The Dark Lord_ and_ Dumbledore."

"Why? And why did you do it?"

"The Dark Lord wanted to posses you; I do not know why Dumbledore wanted the same thing only that he did. As to I why I did it, I was placed under a strong compulsion charm,as well as honor bound by a life debt , and forced to take an oath of secrecy as to the true nature of the lessons." Snape explained slowly.

"You didn't really want to do it? That's why you left the pensive alone with me, isn't it?" Harry asked.

"Yes it is. I could not tell you the truth nor could I stop the lessons, by enticing you into invading my privacy I had a reason to refuse to continue the lessons."

"But you took an unbreakable vow to protect me?" That part still didn't make sense.

"When the Dark Lord decided to go after your family, your mother asked me to ensure your safety."

"I have one more question," Snape raised an eyebrow at that. "Why are you telling me all this?"

"Because if you do not trust me, you will not tell me where you are staying and then I will not be able to ward it."

**a/n: **two brownie points to the fallowing people for correctly guessing that Peter Joshua came from 1960s move Charade: Tentrees, Daniel Haire, Bob


	6. Wills and Drunkenness

I don't own Harry Potter but I do own my feet.

**NEED TO KNOW **∞ Takes Place after Order of the Phoenix ∞ WARNING implied sexual relations, some strong language

Those who really desire to attain an independence, have only set their minds upon it, and adopt the proper means, as they do in regard to any other object which they wish to accomplish, and the thing is easily done. – P. T. Barnum

**Independence Day**

"I have one more question," Snape raised an eyebrow at that. "Why are you telling me all this?"

"Because if you do not trust me, you will not tell me where you are staying and then I will not be able to ward it."

**Chapter 6: Wills and Drunkenness**

"Fine, I'm staying at the (insert name of your choosing) Hotel in muggle London," Harry told him reluctantly. "Now if you don't mind I have to go." He said finally freeing his arm from Snape's grasp.

Harry strolled out of the alcove and made his way back to Diagon Ally and into Gringotts. He once again went up to the tellers and silently slipped them his key. The goblin examined it, "This way," He said in surprisingly friendly-ish way.

Harry followed him back to OcNog's office. Once inside he saw OcNog and Apcon sitting at the desk. "We were hoping you would come soon." OcNog welcomed him.

"Why? I thought I wasn't supposed to come until tomorrow? And, even then just to pick up my parents' and godfather's wills?"

"Oh, that was the plan. However, we have magic that lets us know when a new wizarding Lord comes of age, and we have been informed of your new status. Congratulations on the success of your emancipation."

"Thanks," Harry said beaming at the two goblins.

"Now you can try on the rings and claim Lordship of the Potter, Black, Gryffindor, and Revanclaw family's and try for the Slytherin and Hufflepuff Lordships, But first the wills." Apcon interjected. The goblin slid over to parchments one had Potter Will on the top and the other had Sirius Black's Will. Harry picked up his parents will first.

**Monkey/monkey/monkey/monkey/monkey**

I, James Michael Potter, of sound mind and body leave all my worldly possessions to my loving wife, Lily Marie Evans Potter. I leave all my titles and rights to my only son, Harry James Potter, and in care of Lily Potter until his maturity.

I, Lily Marie Evans Potter, of sound mind and body leave all my worldly possessions to my loving husband, James Michael Potter. I leave any and all titles and rights to my only son, Harry James Potter, and in care of James Potter until his maturity.

In the case of both of our, James Michael Potter and Lily Marie Evans Potter, untimely deaths all of our worldly possessions, tittles, and rights go to our only son, Harry James Potter. The fallowing people are to gain custody of him and care for the Potter family affairs until his maturity:

Sirius Orion Black- Godfather

Kylah Holly Emerson- Godmother

Frank and Alice Longbottom- Family Friends

Minerva McGonagall.

Witnesses:

Albus Dumbledore 10 July 1981

Alastor Moody 10 July 1981

**Monkey/monkey/monkey/monkey/monkey**

Harry was dumbstruck. He had a God_mother _and a list of people to go to, but not the Dursley's. They weren't on the list, but Professor McGonagall was. Did she know? Dumbledore did, he kept this from him. The Headmaster had a lot of explaining to do and he wasn't sure he wanted to hear it. He could deal with this latter, now he needed to read Sirius's Will.

**Monkey/monkey/monkey/monkey/monkey**

I, Sirius Orion Black, of sound body and mind leave everything I own including titles and rights to my godson, Harry James Potter, save for the exceptions listed below. In the event that my death is before his maturity and those listed in succession on his parents' will are unavailable he is to be left in the custody of Andromeda Tonks or Kylah Emerson.

Remus John Lupin is to be given 100,000 gallons.

James Michael and Lily Marie Evans Potter 50,000 gallons each

Peter Paul Pettigrew 50,000 gallons

Kylah Holly Emerson 100,000 gallons

Andromeda Tonks 100,000 gallons

Nymphadora Tonks 50,000 gallons

Draco Malfoy 150,000 gallons under the condition that he break away from his parents and does not become a Death Eater or fallow or aide Lord Voldemort in any way.

In the case any of the above are dead or refuse the inheritance it is to be given to Harry James Potter. In the case of Harry James Potter's death or refusal of inheritance it is to be liquidated and given as a donation to St. Mungos.

Witnesses:

James Michael Potter 12 July 1981

Theodore Samual Tonks 12 July 1981

**Monkey/monkey/monkey/monkey/monkey**

It wasn't right for that rat to get anything from Sirius. "Who is Kylah Emerson? Is she still alive?" Harry asked the goblins. That was the most important question, what happened to his Godmother?

Apcon answered, "After Mr. Black was imprisoned and Wizengamot denied her your custody she fled the country. She is living in the small town of Forks, Washington, United states."

She was alive, maybe he could send her a letter? "Can I have her address?"

Then goblin nodded his head once, "certainly."

"Why wasn't my parents' will follow?"

"Wizengamot overruled us."

"Who all knows the content of these wills?" Harry asked.

"Wizengamot, the witnesses, and the goblins know the contents of the Potter Will, no one else. The witnesses, goblins, and the recipients that came to the reading are aware of Mr. Black's will content. And, anyone that does not claim their inheritance in 30 days forfeits it to you." OcNog informed him.

"Who all was at Sirius' will reading?"

"Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, Andromeda Tonks, Theodore Tonks, and Nymphadora Tonks."

"Malfoy didn't come?" That was strange, you would think he would come if there was any chance of him getting anything.

"No, Professor Dumbledore insisted on informing those who had an invitation to come. However, seeing as how he failed to inform you I believe it might be possible that he failed to inform mister Malfoy. Seeing as you are about to lay claim to Black Lordship you could request that we personally inform him of his inheritance and the conditions of it." Apcon said.

"Yes, please inform him and Ms. Emerson as well." Harry said smiling.

"Very well. Would you like to try on the rings now?" Harry nodded his head.

Apcon slid the first ring across the desk to Harry, "This is the Potter Ring."

Harry examined it; it had a tiger on it. He then slid it on to his finger, a small prick, and then a burning sensation flowed through his body before cooling again. Harry was breathing heavy as Apcon slid a second ring across the desk.

"This is the Black Ring. Put it on the same finger they will meld together. It will show only the ring you want or will be invisible all together or the melded version, if that is what you want."

The Black Ring had a depiction of a dragon on it. He felt the same prick and burning sensation. He fallowed the same process for each of the founders, which were more painful than the Potter or Black rings. Slytherin and Hufflepuff were the most painful, but he was accepted by both.

Harry was now the Lord of Potter and Black families and the Lord of Hogwarts. That was mind blowing. He was the richest wizard in the world, and he couldn't breathe.

"Now that we have that cleared up we need to discuss your investments." Apcon continued like this happened every day.

"Investments?" Harry chocked out.

"Yes, here is a list of investments from the Potter's and Black's including the investments you made."

"What investments have I made?"

"Misters Fred and George Weasley have listed you as their financial backer and silent partner."

"They did what?" Harry asked in bewilderment, if this kept up he would hyperventilate before the day was through.

"And of course you will get a percentage of the profits we make off of your credit card suggestion, which is considered as an investment." Apcon informed him.

"An investment?" Harry asked in a barely audible voice.

"Yes," The goblin said and both of them seem extremely amused by his reactions.

Harry tried to gain control of his self and glanced down at the list that the goblins had handed him and one name caught his attention.

Grunnings Drill Firm- controlling interest

'Hmm… Vernon Dursley,' Harry thought. 'How could he be such an idiot? The wards would fall without him there, and the guards would leave as soon as they discovered he wasn't there.'

"Could I have Grunnings relocate an employee?"

"Certainly, just write a letter."

Harry nodded, "could I hire a group of goblins to ward the employee's new home?"

"Absolutely, and I might suggest that you hire us to ward your own residents as well."

That was a good idea. That way he didn't really have to trust Snape, he could have the goblins check the wards and add more. "Okay, I'm staying at the (reinsert name) Hotel in muggle London. Someone was supposed to go and put wards up so could you check them and then add more? Oh, and I need to be sure no one will know it's for me." It would be a disaster if Bill Weasley showed up and then went and tattled on him to Dumbles.

"We will have no problem with that. We will have all those involved in your affairs take a vow of secrecy."

After all the details were settled and they bid their fair wells, Harry made his way back to the Hotel to drop off his new possessions. He went to the Hotel restaurant for dinner. Later that night at around ten o'clock Harry was hit with everything that had happened and decided that he needed a break, an escape. He left the hotel and went to the closest pub.

He went to the bar and sat down, "Uh… can I have a whiskey?" Harry ordered the first drink to pop into his mind.

The bartender looked at him and then shrugged, "Sure thing kid."

Harry then proceeded to get wasted. After so many of a variety of drinks that he lost count of, he was quite tipsy.

"You don't drink often do you?" asked an attractive brunette with an American accent.

"No, but I believe the recent events of my life warrant a drink or two." Harry slurred.

"Oh reaaaally?" She asked drawing out the word.

"Yup," He responded popping the P. "Just found out I inherited a fortune. I would give it all away for just one more day with my parents and godfather." He added the last part miserably.

"Oh, well, I guess you do deserve to get drunk. Please accept my assistance in aiding in your noble endeavor." She said.

Harry laughed, "I would greatly appreciate your assistance my fair Lady."

The duo then got smashed and thoroughly enjoyed themselves.

**Monkey/monkey/monkey/monkey/monkey**

Bill Weasley looked around the chamber deep inside of Gringotts. There were two warders, and three goblins in the large spacious room. He was very curious as to why he was here. Obviously they would be warding someplace and he was to test the wards to ensure their success.

Bill wondered if this had anything to do with what had the goblins in a tizzy. The day before the goblins got all worked up about something. Later rumors flew around about a partnership made with a couple of high leveled goblins and a wizard.

He sincerely hoped the wizard was not Voldemort or one of his followers. But, he couldn't know for sure especially as they were excruciatingly quiet on the subject.

"A VIP client has requested that we ward his residence after checking the current wards, but he wants his business to have the utmost privacy so you will all take a vow of secrecy to any information you may gain on this client in any Gringotts related way."

Bill's curiosity peaked further by Apcon's words as informed them on what they would be doing. They all took the vow.

Bill nearly choked when he found out who the client was. He wondered how it was possible for his little brother's best friend, Harry Potter, to sneak out of his relative, retain a residence, have it warded, gain a goblin alliance, and then convince them to ward his residents. After all it was not common for goblins to ward for wizards, or help wizards out in anyway in less they had something to gain by it…

**a/n:** I know he wouldn't have had that much money when the will was written, but I don't care.

Now Ron and Hermione may appear to be a little OOC in the upcoming chapters, but rest assured after awhile they while come back to themselves, but there will be a strain on their relationship with Harry.


	7. Panic

I don't own Harry Potter but I do own my feet.

**NEED TO KNOW **∞ Takes Place after Order of the Phoenix ∞ WARNING implied sexual relations, some strong language

Those who really desire to attain an independence, have only set their minds upon it, and adopt the proper means, as they do in regard to any other object which they wish to accomplish, and the thing is easily done. – P. T. Barnum

**Independence Day**

Bill nearly choked when he found out who the client was. He wondered how it was possible for his little brother's best friend, Harry Potter, to sneak out of his relative, retain a residence, have it warded, gain a goblin alliance, and then convince them to ward his residents. After all it was not common for goblins to ward for wizards, or help wizards out in anyway in less they had something to gain by it…

**Chapter 7: Panic**

Harry was currently standing in the hallway outside of his hotel room. He couldn't believe he had been so stupid. Okay he had been drunk, but still he had never done anything so stupid. He honestly had no idea what to do now. On the other side of the door was a woman, a woman he had met the previous night. The problem was he could barely remember the previous night including the girl's name.

_Stupid. Stupid. Stupid._ Harry thought as he repeatedly hit his head against the wall. _Ouch_, not the best thing to do when you're fighting the effects of a hangover. Harry leaned his back against the room door and slid down so he was sitting on the floor. Suddenly the door swung open and Harry found himself flat on his back staring up at an attractive brown eyed, brown haired girl.

"Hi," she said with her American accent. "I'm Samantha, but everyone calls me Sam."

"Harry, I'd say it's a pleasure to meet you, but apparently I met you last night." He said blushing.

Sam chuckled, "I think we did a tad bit more than meet. Soo, are you planning on lying there all day or did you want to go get some breakfast?"

Harry blushed even harder and rushed to get up. He stumbled and practically knocked her over. She laughed again and he couldn't help but appreciate the soft sound that sent chills down his spine. "Break… Breakfast would be great," He said breathlessly.

"Great let's go." She said grabbing his hand and dragging him to the elevator a smile stretching across her face. "So, I don't know about you, but I don't remember last night so well."

"No, I don't remember last night," He said blushing wondering if it was possible for his face to become permanently red from blushing too much. "Sorry."

"You don't need to apologize. We were drunk, things got out of hand. You know, you pretty cute when you blush." She said smiling making Harry blush harder and Sam giggle. "I thought that maybe we could get to know each other now, and then after breakfast we can decide if we want to go our separate ways or not."

"Yea, okay. So, you're from America? Where exactly? Why are you in England?"

"Yes, Washington D.C., and because I wanted to get away from my over baring controlling father." Sam and Harry continued to talk and get to know each other all through breakfast, deciding to meet up again for dinner sans alcohol.

**Monkey/monkey/monkey/monkey/monkey**

Two weeks later Dumbledore was sitting in his office writing a letter to Cornelius Fudge about Harry Potter when one of his gadgets started to beep. It began beeping faster and harder until it suddenly stopped. Then there was a spontaneous pop and the gadget that looked like a crystal egg with a monkey inside exploded. Dumbledore stood up and sent his patronus to Tonks, Moody, Lupin, and Snape telling them to meet him at 4 Privet Drive immediately.

Dumbledore flooed to the Three Broomsticks where he then apparated to the Dursley home, shortly after he arrived there were 4 pops in signal of his guests arrival. "What are we doing here Albus?" Remus Lupin asked.

"Yea, I thought you said that Harry had to stay here until school started?" Tonks asked.

"Did the idiotic boy do magic again?" Snape sneered, not giving away that he knew the boy wasn't here and hadn't been for some time.

"I dare you to call him idiot one more time Snape!" Lupin growled. His werewolf had been much closer to the surface since Sirius had died. Moony was in morning and recognized Harry as the last member of his pack. He was being very protective of the boy as of late. Any insult towards the child was presumed as a threat to his _cub_.

"I have received information that the wards here have fallen. I am not sure as to why, but we must be prepared for the worst. If Mister Potter is well we will move him to headquarters until we can rectify the situation with the wards." Dumbledore said moving towards the house with purpose.

They all followed the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry with their wands drawn into an empty house. It was quiet. It was more than quiet, it was silent. The four wizards and one witch made their way up the stairs all except Snape failing to notice the lack of personal items. Moony growled when he saw a room with a dozen locks on it. They went inside the room only to find it completely empty. The bed was stripped of its sheets; the closet and chest of drawers were empty. Only thing was a stack of papers on the desk.

Dumbledore walked over to the desk and read the papers. He paled dramatically, "He has been emancipated." He said in barely a whisper that carried across the room. "I must go to the Ministry to fix this." He then apparated away.

"So, Harry's gone somewhere we don't know?" Tonks asked.

Remus started to hyperventilate, "We have to find him before he gets hurt."

"We will find him Lupin. He is just a teenager, it shouldn't be that difficult." The rest of them apparated to Headquarters in the hope together a search team.

**Monkey/monkey/monkey/monkey/monkey**

Harry was sitting on his Hotel bed next to Sam watching _Independence Day_ starring Will Smith. The two of them had got to know each other well considering the fact that neither told the other there last name. However, that was one of the few things they didn't share. They told each other there problems, hopes, dreams, and everything in between. In a lot of ways Sam knew him better than Ron and Hermione. He wondered how they were going to react to his recent decisions.

They would definitely be mad that he hadn't let them in on his plan, but what about after that? Hermione would probably tell him to trust Dumbledore. Would he be able to convince her that Dumbledore wasn't always right? Sam seemed to think he would; she said that if Hermione were really his friend that she would stand by him no matter what, even if he decided to blow up the planet. When he expressed his worry that Ron would be jealous about him inheriting so much, she told him only an idiot would be jealous of someone losing a loved one.

Harry loved her straight forward answers. How she believed that if someone had a problem with you it was their problem and you shouldn't lose any sleep over it. Sam also told him that it wasn't his fault that Sirius died. He knew she didn't know all the details, but it still made him feel better to know at least one person didn't blame him.

Just as Smith was yelling at the unconscious alien, the phone rang. He answered it. Harry was surprised that it was Apcon on the other end. Who knew that goblins could use muggle phones? The goblin told him that Dumbledore had found out about his emancipation and was trying to get it reversed with the Ministers help.

"Hey, Sam, I need to run out for a bit. I'll be back soon, stay here and enjoy the rest of the movie. You can fill me in on what I missed at dinner, 'k?" She nodded her agreement.

Harry grabbed a few papers out of the hotel desk before leaving. He made sure his hat was on securely as he went to the _Daily Prophet_ office. "Hi, I need to speak to Rita Skeeter. Tell her that there's something bugging Curly."

Not even a minute later Rita came storming in, but Harry cut her off before she could say anything, "Maybe we should talk somewhere in private?"

Skeeter glared at him before leading him into another room. "What?"

Harry handed her the papers. "I have the story of the century for you. It has lies, and cover-ups written all over it."

"Oh really?" She asked intrigued.

"Really. I have evidence that the will of James and Lily Potter was ignored. Even better than that I can give you a pensive memory of the Minister refusing to listen to reason and in fact covering up things that have cost multiple lives, and if I have witnessed two such incidents who knows how many others have occurred?"

"That's positively _scandalous_." Rita said grinning wickedly.

"Yes, yes it is." Harry said smiling back. If Dumbledore and Minister Fudge were going to make his life difficult, well he would kindly return the favor.

**Monkey/monkey/monkey/monkey/monkey**

Later that evening a special addition of the _Prophet_ was delivered. It was a thin issue, but what it said caused an uproar all throughout the Wizarding World.

**Wills and Won'ts** by Rita Skeeter

_It was brought to the attention of this reporter that the Will of the War heroes James and Lily Potter parents of Harry Potter the Boy-Who-Lived was not carried out. As expected everything that the couple owned was left to their only son. That of course was followed as per goblin law; however, the placement of Mr. Potter was not. James and Lily in fact left a list of people to care for the son in the event of their untimely demise. First on that list was notorious Sirius Black. Black known as the first person to escape Azkaban and the mass murder of thirteen people was formally well know prankster of Hogwarts. He and his best friends James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew were know as the Marauders throughout their Hogwarts days. After Hogwarts, Black held the honored position as James Potter's Best Man during his Wedding to Lily Evans. Later, Black was named Harry's godfather, and first on the list for Harry to go to in case of the unspeakable._

_Next on the list was Kylah Emerson, Lily Evans best friend from Hogwarts. She was an incredible person that was in fact accepted to be an unspeakable. However, after Wizengamot refused to give her custody of her godson she moved out of the country. Following Ms. Emerson on the list were respected Aurors Frank and Alice Longbottom. The Potters were attacked a full three days before the unfortunate attack on the Longbottoms that left them as permit residents of St. Mungo's and one has to wonder what would have happened if in fact they had been given care of young Mr. Potter? Would there have been more wards in place to protect the family? Last on the list was none other than Minerva McGonagall the Transfiguration Professor and Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts. What could be safer for our boy hero than to reside inside the walls of Hogwarts?_

_The most important question this reporter has is why wasn't the Potters' will followed?_

**Sirius Black Guilty or Unlucky? **By Rita Skeeter

_We all know that Sirius Black was arrested November 1st 1981 for the murder of twelve muggles and one wizard with a single curse. It is rumored that the Potters knew that He Who Must Not Be Named and went into hiding. They supposedly put their house under the Fidelius charm with Sirius Black as their Secret keeper, but is that what happened? Harry Potter himself came to the_ Daily Prophet _to give testimony to the contrary. Mr. Potter came forward to defend his godfather as no one else had. He informed me that Black never received a trial, which I later confirmed. Mr. Potter said that he had in fact come face to face with Sirius Black at the end of his third year of Hogwarts. _

_Black told Potter that he was innocent. That when they (Marauders) were school children James, Pettigrew, and himself discovered that Remus Lupin was a werewolf, but instead of pushing the poor boy away, they did something unheard of. They became illegal animagi so they could be there for their friend during the painful transformation. James Potter became a stage earning the nickname Prongs, Remus Lupin being a werewolf was dubbed Moony, Peter Pettigrew's form was a rat, Wormtail, and finally Sirius Black became a grim like dog, Padfoot. Mr. Potter shared that at the time his best friend and dorm mate Ronald Weasley had a pet rat. During Mr. Potter's confrontation with Black he force the rat, Scabbers, to revert to the human form of Peter Pettigrew._

_Later that same evening Harry Potter and his two best friends Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger attempted to tell both the Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge and Headmaster Albus Dumbledore of Black's innocent. Fudge accused them of being confounded and refused to listen to another word. Albus Dumbledore told them that while what they might say is true there was nothing he could do about it._

_It is hard for this reporter to believe that the Chief Wizard on Wizengamot was unable to insist on a man receiving a trial._

_For a copy James and Lily Potter's Will pg 2-A_

_For more on the Fidelius Charm pg 2-B_

_For a dictation of Harry Potter's Pensive memory of his confrontation with both Sirius Black and Cornelius Fudge pg 3-A_

_For Potter's confrontation with Cornelius Fudge after the Triwizard Tornament pg 1-B_

_For Sirius Black's death pg 3-B_

**a/n: **Thanks for the reviews, and I appreciate those who gave me the correct spelling for Andromeda and Grunnings I went back at fixed them.

If you have suggestions or something you want to see let me know.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own Harry Potter but I do own my feet.

**NEED TO KNOW **∞ Takes Place after Order of the Phoenix ∞ WARNING implied sexual relations, some strong language

Those who really desire to attain an independence, have only set their minds upon it, and adopt the proper means, as they do in regard to any other object which they wish to accomplish, and the thing is easily done. – P. T. Barnum

**Independence Day**

_For a copy James and Lily Potter's Will pg 2-A_

_For more on the Fidelius Charm pg 2-B_

_For a dictation of Harry Potter's Pensive memory of his confrontation with both Sirius Black and Cornelius Fudge pg 3-A_

_For Potter's confrontation with Cornelius Fudge after the Triwizard Tornament pg 1-B_

_For Sirius Black's death pg 3-B_

**Chapter 8:**

Albus Dumbledore stood in the kitchen of number 12 Grimmauld Place trying to fight the migraine that was slowly ingraining its self into his head with no indication of leaving anytime soon.

"How could you do this? That poor boy; he should be with people that care about him." Molly Weasley screamed at the headmaster.

"I told you not to leave him with those muggles; I told you that they were the worst sort of people. I would have gladly raised him as my own, but you didn't feel the need to inform me that I was on the list of people that the Potters wanted to have custody?" Minerva McGonagall demanded in a low dangerous voice. "Of all things you have done over the years Albus this is by far the worst!"

"I don't understand how you could do this Albus. He is a child, but you treat him like a weapon." Arthur Weasley said despondently.

"A weapon," spat the angry werewolf. "Is that how you see my cub? You know what? I'm glad Harry took off, seeing as how we all failed to protect him; maybe he'll be able to do a better job himself. Although I never thought he would need protecting from you." Remus Lupin glared at his former headmaster with open contempt.

The Order was furious at the Dumbledore for his treatment of Harry Potter and made it quite clear. There were only a handful of people that were keeping their mouths shut. Bill and Charlie Weasley were confident that their parents would be more than enough to get across their family's feeling. Moody agreed with Dumbledore whole heartedly as did Kingsly Shackbolt and Emmeline Vance. Everyone thought that Snape agreed with Dumbledore when actuality he was struggling not to laugh at the trouble the Gryffindor/Slytherin caused. He would have to go and see him later.

The Ministry was in shambles. People were running around like they were headless chickens. Holwers were being delivered to every member of Wizengamot and Department head, but the Minister was getting the majority of them. The constant stream of howlers made it impossible to find a moment of quiet. Little did the Minister know that the Department Heads and Wizengamot members were so fed up with the howlers that they were secretly meeting, discussing a vote of incompetence… no confidence.

Meanwhile Sam had convinced Harry to go see clueless against his better judgment. After the movie he decided he should never ever go against his better judgment. That movie was horrible; although Sam did enjoy it. Maybe he could put up with movies like that to see her smile and laugh like she did. They may have only known each other a few days, but it felt like a life time. They spent most of their time together weather they were having an argument about human stupidity or just laying on the roof of the hotel looking at the stars.

This was the first time that Harry had been so relaxed. He might have to worry about getting kidnapped, tortured and murdered, but he just couldn't seem to care. And that scared him. Sam was slowly becoming the most important thing in his life and he didn't know how he would handle going to Hogwarts without her in September. The thought of Death Eaters coming within a thousand miles of her made him nauseous.

They were on their way to the hotel where they were going to order pizza and just hang out for the night. Lately he had been wondering about the pros and cons of telling her he was a wizard. It was against the law, it would put her in danger, he would have to go into the whole boy-who-lived thing, and then there was the Voldemort issue. As it was he had a ton of reasons not to tell her and only one reason to tell her: he couldn't bare lying to and keeping things from her.

They were goofing around playing a board game that they bought yesterday when there was a knock on the door. "That must be the pizza." Sam said looking at Harry expectantly.

"Yea, sure. I'll just get it and pay for it." He replied sighing as if it would be the hardest thing in the world to do.

"Well, you are the rich one, Mr. Money Bags." She said seriously before she burst out laughing at the indignant look her gave her as he moved toward the door.

Opening the door his jaw dropped. "Pro… Professor what are you doing here?" He asked surprised to see his potion master at his door, but not only was Snape there, he was dressed like a muggle with jeans and a black shirt.

"I don't have time for you inane bubbling, move into the room so we can discuss you idiocy without being over heard."

Harry blushed as he stepped aside for Snape. Once inside, Snape saw Sam sitting on the floor in nothing, but Harry's t-shirt and a pair of short-shorts. He raised a skilled eyebrow at Harry who was avoiding eye contact. "Sam this is my… chemistry professor, Snape. Professor this is Sam."

"Nice to met ya. Me and Harry have been chillin together almost constantly since we met and got drunk together a few days ago. We're waitin for the pizza guy to get here you wanna stay and have some?"

Snape cringed weather at her accent, the offer to stay and eat with them, or her butchery of the English language went unknown. "I think I'll pass, but if you could wait in the hallway miss…"

"No miss, just Sam."

It looked as if Snape were in pain trying to be polite, "Miss Sam, there are things Mr. _Jushua_ and I have to discuss."

"Okay, dokay, Smokay." She said standing up. She walked over to Harry and stuck her hand out. He looked at it before giving her the pizza money.

After she left the room Snape rounded on him, "What the on earth were you thinking? Getting drunk and bringing back some unknown girl. She could've been a Death Eater. If you had been attacked while inebriated…"

"Well I wasn't, and she isn't. So, what did you come here for? The articles in the _Prophet_? Because I won't apologize for that. Dumbledore and Fudge have made my life hell and they were trying to get my emancipation revoked. Of course why they would do that is lost on me seeing as the Dursley's now live in Cambodia."

"Yes it was about the blasted articles, do you have no sense of subtly? Announcing that to the world is only going to cause discord amongst Light Wizards and make them that much harder to unit and fight against the Dark Lord." Snape practically growled. "What do you mean they now live in Cambodia?"

"I have controlling stock in the company my uncle works for so I sent a letter to the president asking him to re-assign Vernon to Cambodia. I knew the wards would fall without me there and the Order isn't going to care about my relatives. So I had them move and paid the goblins to ward their new home."

"That was not completely idiotic, and it might have been slightly amusing to see McGonagall yell at the Headmaster for keeping her possible guardianship of you away from her. However, you need to contact the werewolf. He is worried about you and as his inner wolf is still morning it is not wise to let his worrying fester. I would be willing to deliver a letter for you."

Harry nodded in agreement and pulled out some hotel paper to write a letter. After handing it to Snape, he watched the man go. Sam came back in carrying a square box in one hand and a half eaten slice of pizza in the other. "Couldn't wait?"

"Nope, you took far too long discussing atomic bombs or whatever you were talking about. She said making herself comfortable on the bed.

"Atomic bombs?" he asked amused.


	9. Nervousness and the Letter

I don't own Harry Potter but I do own my feet.

**NEED TO KNOW **∞ Takes Place after Order of the Phoenix ∞ WARNING implied sexual relations, some strong language

Those who really desire to attain an independence, have only set their minds upon it, and adopt the proper means, as they do in regard to any other object which they wish to accomplish, and the thing is easily done. – P. T. Barnum

**Independence Day**

"Nope, you took far too long discussing atomic bombs or whatever you were talking about. She said making herself comfortable on the bed.

"Atomic bombs?" he asked amused.

**Chapter 9: Nervousness and Letters**

Harry was very nervous about Remus. He had sent the letter with Snape, but he had just out-ed him as a werewolf to the entire wizarding world. Sure, Snape had out-ed him to Hogwarts, but Snape was a git and everyone knew it. He had never liked Remus, and Remus was Harry's last connection to his father and godfather. What if he hated him for the article?

Harry hadn't been able to sleep since he sent the letter and that was three days ago. Sam told him he was over thinking things. Sam, that was making him nervous to. He had told her so much, but at the same time so very little. He told her his hopes and dreams, told her that his godfather had died recently, that his headmaster was a manipulative, overbearing , thinks he knows best old man. However, he hadn't told her that he was magical, a magical celebrity no less, or had a raving lunatic who's ultimate goal was world domination trying to kill him. He did tell her that his parents were killed by a serial killer that had never been caught and that he was worried the man would try to kill him, again.

Harry didn't know how to tell her what he was or even if he should. He wanted to. Oh how he wanted to tell her everything, but how would she take it? Knowing Sam she would probably think it was brilliant. And that made him even more nervous. What if she didn't take the threat of Voldemort seriously? What if Voldemort found out about her? Would he have to witness her death like Cedric and Sirius? He couldn't bare that. Harry's days of peace and relaxation came crashing down with Dumbles and Fudgy trying to ruin his freedom.

"Okay, I am tired of your mopping and pacing. I told you your dad's friend isn't going to be mad at you for whatever mysteriously vague thingy you might have done. Obviously you need to get out of this room to stop brooding. So, you will get showered and dressed in what outfit I have picked out for you, then, we will go to my hotel across the street so I can change into my clothes, and then we will proceed to paint to the town red!" Sam said shoving him into the bathroom with a pile of clothes.

Harry followed her instructions. They made their way to her hotel where she spent 30 minutes picking out an outfit before going to go and take a shower. While Sam was in the shower Harry wondered around her room looking at her things. He pulled open the desk drawer and froze. He couldn't believe it. It wasn't possible. This was very bad. How could he have not known? He had been an idiot, put his life in needless danger.

Harry was so focused on what he had seen in the drawer that he didn't realize that the shower had turned off ten minutes ago. Sam opened the door to the bathroom about to tell him that she would be ready in five minutes, but she saw that he was at her desk with the drawer open and all the color drained from Sam's face.

**Monkey/monkey/monkey/monkey/monkey**

Remus, Molly, Arthur, and Minerva sat in the Drawing room of number 12 Grimmauld Place. They had been discussing the actions of the headmaster. "I can't believe he kept this from me! I would have kept Harry safe!" Minerva exclaimed. She had known Albus long enough to know he could be manipulative, but never did she think he would go so far.

"He best stay away from me for a long while because Moony would like nothing better than to rip him to shreds!"

"I always thought the best of Albus, but after what he's done to Harry?" Molly had always followed the headmaster religiously, but now he had put one of her children in danger and she could not forgive nor forget that.

Just then Severus Snape walked into the room. "I suppose you agree with the headmaster?" Arthur asked the man coldly.

Snape raised an eyebrow at him before turning his full attention to the werewolf. He was still under oath not to reveal anything the boy had said. He reached in his pocket then handed the letter to the wolf before gracefully seating himself.

Remus looked at him oddly before looking at the letter was addressed to him in familiar writing. It only took a second to realize it was from his cub. "Where did you?"

Snape just gestured to the letter.

Remus opened it and began to read…

_Dear Remus,_

_I'm sorry for revealing that you were a werewolf in the_ Daily Prophet. _Please don't be mad at me! I didn't know how else to show that Sirius was innocent. I know that it doesn't matter anymore, but I had to._

_You're probably also mad at me for leaving my relatives, but I couldn't stand it anymore. I just spent hours and hours locked in my room thinking about… about… well stuff. I needed to get out._

_I promise I'm safe. If you don't believe me you can ask Snape he warded my current residents, although he probably couldn't tell you since I tricked him in to take a vow of secrecy._

_Anyway he told me that you were worried. Please don't be I'm ok. Maybe Snape would let you send a letter to me through him?_

_Harry_

"How exactly did a 16 year old trick you into a vow of secrecy?" Remus asked Snape an amused smile playing on his lips.

Molly, Arthur and Minerva looked shocked between Remus and Severus. Severus scowled at him, "the little brat would put that in there."

"Well?" Remus prompted a full blown grin on his face, James and Sirius would be so proud of Harry.

"He aggravated me to the point of exasperation before accusing me that anything he told me would land straight in the Dark Lords lap."

"You mean that letter is from Harry?" Arthur asked.

Remus nodded and handed the letter to him.

"How long have you known were Harry was?" Minerva asked trying to suppress a grin of her own.

Severus was unsure if the vow would allow him to answer, but he tried and was surprised at being able to answer, "Nearly two weeks before Albus discovered him missing."

Remus blinked, "You mean that you knew Harry wasn't going be there?"

"Yes," Snape drawled.

"Could you take Harry a letter for me?"

Snape nodded his head in consent.


	10. Kylah Emerson

I don't own Harry Potter but I do own my feet.

**NEED TO KNOW **∞ Takes Place after Order of the Phoenix ∞ WARNING implied sexual relations, some strong language

Those who really desire to attain an independence, have only set their minds upon it, and adopt the proper means, as they do in regard to any other object which they wish to accomplish, and the thing is easily done. – P. T. Barnum

**Independence Day**

"Could you take Harry a letter for me?"

Snape nodded his head in consent.

**Chapter 10: Kylah Emerson**

Just then there was a loud bang admitted from somewhere downstairs. Snape, Remus, Arthur, Molly, and Minerva looked at each other before racing downstairs. Reaching the entrance hall they all froze in shock. Standing in the hall way with her face red from anger was a 5 foot 2 inch blonde haired, blue eyed woman.

"How dare you Albus Dumbledore!" She screamed as Dumbledore came running from the kitchen only to stop short after recognizing who was causing the commotion. "I told you that Sirius would _never_ betray James and Lily! You told Wizengamot that I was insane and in love with a _Death Eater_ to prevent me from caring for my GODSON!"

"Ms. Emerson you need to calm down." Dumbledore said calmly after regaining his composer.

"No, she doesn't! She needs to rip you a new one for preventing me from knowing my father!" Said a light brown haired girl that no one noticed standing behind Kylah.

"Oh my!" Minerva whispered.

Remus blinked, "You look so much like him. I can't believe it." He turned to Kylah, "Did Sirius know?"

She shook her head sadly, "I didn't find out until two days after he was arrested." She paused and looked up at Remus with a small smile. "It's good to see you again Remus."

"You too Ky," He said as he made his way to her and pulled her into a hug.

She hugged him back. Pulling away from him she pulled the young woman closer to her, "This is Vega Black Emerson. Vi, this is one of your father's best friends Remus Lupin also known as Moony."

Remus chuckled, "Named her after a star uh?"

Tonks cut in there, "Well, it's a lot better than Nymphadora!"

"Who would name their kid Nymphadora?" Vi asked as if it were the most ridiculous thing in the world.

"My fool of a mother that's who! But I go by Tonks and I'm like your third cousin on your dad's side." Tonks said as she tripped forward.

"As wonderful as it is to see you Miss Emerson, I am curious as to why you chose to come back now?" Dumbledore said trying to cover up his nervousness. The last thing he needed was someone else trying to ruin his plans with Harry. Merlin knew how hard it would be to get the boy back under control now without _her _here.

"Oh, well I got a couple of post owls. One from Gringotts telling me that Sirius died and left me something, and one from my godson saying that he was just informed of my existence and would like to get to know me if I would agree to it." She said with a cheerful voice that was contradictory to the glare she was directing at the distinguished wizard. "Any ideas about why he wouldn't know of my existence? Or you?" She asked rounding on Remus.

"I haven't had much contact with Harry either. Wizengamot hit me with a restraining order when I went to ask his location so I could visit him. I didn't see him until his third year and then I was a bit preoccupied seeing as how Sirius had just escaped from Azkaban. Then Sirius thought that you thought he was guilty, and that was why you left the country. Mentioning your name around Sirius wasn't a good idea, and it honestly never occurred to me that he didn't know about you. I'm sorry." Remus said sadly.

"I forgive _you_, Remus. Although we are going to talk about him escaping later, I hadn't heard about that. But, you are a conniving old man and I hold you personally responsible for any pain Harry has felt over the years! And the fact that my baby girl didn't get the chance to meet her father!" Ky screamed at the headmaster. "Now where is Harry?"

Minerva was about to tell her that they didn't know when Moody got there first. "My guess would be the (reinsert name) Hotel in London if this," He said taking the letter out of Arthur's hand. "Is from Potter."

Moody read the letter out loud and several people looked at Snape oddly.

"My godson tricked you!" Ky squealed in delight causing most people to laugh.

"How long have you known that Mr. Potter was gone and his current location?" The Headmaster asked.

"I'm afraid the vow will not allow me to answer that Albus." Snape lied easily

"It does not matter we will go to this Hotel and collect him." Dumbledore said confidently before apparating away.

"Oh no you don't you old goat! If Harry wants to stay in a hotel than that's what he will do! Come on Vi!" She said grabbing the teenager and apparating away. The majority of the Order followed.

**Monkey/monkey/monkey/monkey/monkey**

"Har… Harry I can explain!" Sam said desperately.

"You're a witch?" Harry yelled jumping up, pulling out his wand from his sleeve, and pointing it at her.

She blinked in surprise, "You're a wizard?" Sam whispered.

Harry blinked in confusion, "You didn't know? You're not… This isn't some elaborate plan to kill me?"

"Why would I want to kill you?" She asked taken back by his accusation.

"Be… because I'm Harry Potter?" He asked more than told.

Sam slapped her hands over her mouth in realization, "That's why you have muggle make up? You use it to cover you're scar!"

"Yea, so you're not going to kill me?" he asked hopefully lowering his wand before adding, "Or tell anyone who I am and Where I'm at?"

"Only if you do the same for me?"

"Why would I need to? You're not running from the American Aurors are you?" he asked jokingly.

"No, not the Aurors, just the American Wizarding Secret Sercice. I'm Samantha Wilks, Amercian Wizarding President Andrew Wilks' one and only daughter." She told him nervously.

"Well, shit! Who would have thought I would meet the Amercian Wizarding President Andrew Wilks' one and only daughter at a muggle pub while trying to get drunk and forget the death of my supposedly mass-murdering on-the-run godfather? You know, sometimes I really wonder what Fate has planned for me." He said sitting back down and glancing at the moving photograph that started this whole conversation.

"So, what do we do now that we know who we really are?" Sam asked nervously.

"Well, I didn't act any differently than I normally do, other than hiding my identity, and I really like you…" Harry trailed off.

"I feel the same!" She said excitedly before getting nervous again. "So, is there any chance that maybe… you would… consider being my boyfriend?"

Harry looked at her with wide eyes, but slowly a smile stretched across his face. "I… yea, I would like that."

"Great, then I will go get dressed, and we can paint the town red!" She yelled as she ran back into the bathroom. Harry leaned back in the desk's chair. It felt really good to be honest with her, and since she was the president's daughter then maybe she could get secret service men to protect her from Voldemort?

Ten minutes later they were leaving the hotel. Harry froze when he got outside before snapping into action and pulling Sam into the Alley way. Across the street Albus Dumbledore in all his wizarding glory walked up to the his hotel only to be grabbed by the arm by someone Harry didn't recognize. It didn't take him long to figure out who it was though.

"You will let my Godson be!" the blonde woman yelled as a teenage girl caught up to them followed by what seemed like the entire Order.

"That letter was written to me and you had no business reading it!" Remus shouted at Mad-eye Moody.

They continued to argue there in the middle of the street, three quarters of them in robes attracting strange looks.

"Who are they?" Sam whispered watching. Harry sat down in the alley with his back against the wall. "They are the Order of the Phoenix. The one with the beard is Albus Dumbledore. The guy with the wooden leg is Alastor Mad-eye Moody. I think that the blond woman is my godmother Kylah Emerson, but I've never met her before. Remus Lupin is the one yelling at Moody and he was one of my father's best friends, the one I was worried was mad at me. You see I… I out-ed him as a werewolf in the paper."

"Any way, the woman with purple hair is Tonks. The red headed woman is Molly Weasley my best mates mum and her husband Arthur is the balding man next to her. You all ready know Snape; the woman next to him with her hair in a bun is Minerva McGonagall my Head of House. Well, they are all in the Order, and probably there to take me who knows where so they can convince me how foolish I am, and that I should follow their every command without blinking an eye. Kill who they say, save who they say, and be the perfect little weapon." Harry spit out the last bit with resentment.

"Well, we can't allow that. I guess we will just have to talk to daddy." She said sighing.

"What?"

"Oh, come on Harry. You can't fight everyone without a little help. My father is a powerful man in the ICW, and you are my boyfriend. I was going to have to introduce you to him at some point; I'll just have to do it sooner rather than later." Sam said confidently. "I'll call him, and tell him I'm in London. He'll have Air Force Mage here in two hours. You don't need to worry about a passport either, so we will go eat something to eat and then fly to DC."

"Okay," Harry said slowly. "I just wish I could get my stuff out of that room before they get in there," he said looking longingly across the street. Why didn't he bring his cloak with him?

"If only we had a house-elf, we could have had him move it all to my hotel where the secret service would gather it and bring it home." She said her brow furrowed.

"A House-elf! Dobby!" Harry whisper yelled.

"Harry Potter Sir!" Dobby said as he popped in. The little elf threw himself at Harry, "Dobby is being so glad that yous is safe, Harry Potter sir! And yous is calling Dobby! What can Dobby be doing for the Greatest Wizard in the world?" Dobby said bouncing on his feet. Sam had her hand covering her mouth trying to stifle her laughter.

Harry sent her a glare before smiling at Dobby, "I need someone to get my stuff out of the hotel across the street without letting Dumbledore and the Order know and bring it to Sam's room." He told the excitable elf.

"Dobby can be doings that! No one will sees Dobby or knows Dobby be helping Harry Potter!"

"Thanks Dobby I can't tell you how much this means to me. Sam and I are going to visit her father in America but we'll be back, or at least I will." Harry told the elf who bobbed his head up and down before disappearing to help the Great Harry Potter.

**Monkey/monkey/monkey/monkey/monkey**

"Something is going on!" Hermione said pacing back and forth in Ron's room at Number 12 Grimmauld Place.

"I know, I wish they would just tell us." Ron said despondently laying on the bed while he munched on a chocolate frog.

"You guys don't know?" Ginny asked sitting on the bed that Harry had used the previous summer.

"Don't know what?" they asked at the same time looking at Ginny expectantly.

"Harry ranaway from his relatives after getting them to sign emancipation papers. They sent out search party's to try and find him while Dumbledore tried to get the emancipation overturned at the ministry."

"I can't believe Harry would do that! What was he thinking? Does he know how dangerous it was to runaway like that?" Hermione ranted as she began to pace again.

"I can't believe he didn't tell us!" Ron yelled resentfully.

"Dumbledore obviously has his reasons for having Harry at his relatives. Why can't Harry think about repercussions before acting? It was the same thing with the Department of Mysteries! Why can't he just do what he's supposed to?"

Ginny interrupted before Ron muttered another resentful comment, "That's not all. Apparently he gave some kind of interview at the _Daily Prophet_ that ended up with a special edition being sent out portraying Dumbledore and Fudge in a bad light! I didn't actually read it mum has been in a right state."

Ron and Hermione were staring at her with their mouths hanging open.

"Oh and some woman showed up here a couple hours ago, and according to Fred and George she is Harry's godmother, and she had a teenage girl with her that is supposedly Sirius's daughter!" She told them smirking at their dumbfounded looks. It to a lot to surprise them seeing as Harry's their best friend and the unexpected tended to happen around him, and Ginny was very proud of herself for being able to shock them.


	11. Mr President

I don't own Harry Potter but I do own my feet.

**NEED TO KNOW **∞ Takes Place after Order of the Phoenix ∞ WARNING implied sexual relations, some strong language

Those who really desire to attain an independence, have only set their minds upon it, and adopt the proper means, as they do in regard to any other object which they wish to accomplish, and the thing is easily done. – P. T. Barnum

**Independence Day**

"Oh and some woman showed up here a couple hours ago, and according to Fred and George she is Harry's godmother, and she had a teenage girl with her that is supposedly Sirius's daughter!" She told them smirking at their dumbfounded looks. It to a lot to surprise them seeing as Harry's their best friend and the unexpected tended to happen around him, and Ginny was very proud of herself for being able to shock them.

**Chapter 11: Mr. President **

"How do you know that?" Ron demanded.

"Fred and George, but to be honest they were so preoccupied with Harry half of the discussions were in the entrance way." Ginny told them excitedly, "Harry should be back here any minute. They discovered that he was staying at a Hotel in London."

"I can't believe he would be so stupid." Hermione huffed.

"Well, let's go down stairs and wait for him." Ron said getting up to go down and wait for Harry.

Dumbledore strode up to the hotel and was about to go inside when Ky grabbed him "You will let my Godson be!"

"Calm yourself Ms. Emerson. Harry is in danger here and needs to be moved somewhere safe." Dumbledore told her calmly as her daughter joined them.

"Yea right, and I'm the Queen of England!" Vi told the old wizard.

"That letter was written to me and you had no business reading it!" Remus shouted at Mad-eye Moody as they approached with the rest of the order.

Arguing ensued, "You will leave Harry alone Albus, so help me if you don't!" Minerva yelled at her boss.

"That boy needs to learn to do what he is told." Kinglsy said defending the Headmasters decision.

"Ay, the lad needs to learn respect and to think through," Moody growled.

"And you need to mind others privacy," Remus hissed before yelling.

"Enough, we are bringing Mr. Potter back to headquarters and that is final!" Dumbledore said firmly before walking into the Hotel ignoring the protests he was receiving. He implemented legemency on the clerk at the front desk discerning Harry Potter's room and alias before strolling to the elevator.

"How do you where his room is?" Vi asked.

"You used legemency on that poor woman didn't you?" Ky accused.

Dumbledore continued to ignore the irate Order members and continued onto the elevator and waited to arrive on the third floor. Meanwhile the lift was filled with the grumblings of the Order, at least those who did not agree with their leader.

Reaching the proper door he cast a quick Alohomora and was surprised that he was still unable to enter. It took him 20 minutes to take down the wards, which he mostly over powered with little finesse. Finally when he got inside the room, Dumbledore was shocked to find the entire room empty. "Where on earth is he? I suppose we will just have to wait for him."

Snape who had been there earlier realized that none of Potter's or the girl's belongings were anywhere in sight and since items had been strewn across the room last time; he had a bad feeling. Snape walked over to the closet and opened it. Finding it empty he proceeded to open all the drawers. Looking at the headmaster he said, "I don't believe Potter will be coming back."

"You know, I'm really starting to like this kid." Ky said a huge smile on her face.

"So, not only has my godbrother ditched you all once he ditched you twice! That is SWEET!"Vi yelled.

"Technically, three times if you count when he snuck out to get the papers." Snape muttered under his breath.

"How did he know we were coming?" Dumbledore pondered not hearing the greasy potion master.

"He's Potter, maybe he is using a time-turner," Snape suggested while glaring at his boss. Although inside he was wondering just how the brat knew they were coming.

As soon as they stepped inside headquarters they were ambushed by Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and the twins. "Is Harry here?"

"Where is he?"

"I can't see him!"

"Oh, he ditched them_ again_!" Vi told them cheerfully.

"Who are you?" Hermione asked disdainfully. Why did this girl get to go and they didn't?

"You're Sirius' daughter aren't you?" Ginny asked.

"So I'm told. Vega Black Emerson at your service." She said nodding her head at the carrot top.

"Well, Ms. Emerson, why don't you join the other children upstairs." Dumbledore 'sugested'.

"Because I don't want to," She replied taking a seat at the kitchen table. "After all you are going to be discussing my godbrother and I want to know what's going on."

"Control your daughter!" Moody growled at Ky.

"We have a very open relationship. I don't lie or keep things from her and she returns the same courtesy to me." She said taking a seat next to her daughter.

**Monkey/monkey/monkey/monkey/monkey**

Harry and Sam went their favorite hole in the wall to have a quick dinner before going to the air port. He had bangers and mash, while she ate fish and chips.

"Would you relax? Jeesh, it's not like you're being condemned to death." Sam said growing frustrated with his nervousness.

"Well, I've never had a girlfriend and meeting the parents is supposed to be a big deal! Not only that, but your father is the leader of an entire country!" Harry was getting more nervous by the second. It was like in forth year when he had rather face a dragon than ask a girl out. Voldemort, death eaters, dragons, sphinxes, and almost certain death Harry could handle, but relationships… he was sweating in his boots. A quivering pile of mush. Oh, if only the Dark Lord Voldy knew that normal teenage angst did this to the boy wonder.

After eating their meal they went to the air port Harry becoming more nervous by the second. "Well, Ms. Wilks glad to see you finally came to your senses. What hotel were you staying at?" One of the men in black suits asked.

"Here's the address please bring all the belonging including Harry's."

Either not hearing her comment or choosing to ignore it one of the men close to the plain shouted over, "Of all the places for you to run away to you chose the one that's in the middle of a civil war!"

"Well, maybe we should get involved in it. After all it could bleed over." Sam shouted back.

"Why would it do that?" Asked a third.

Sam tugged Harry out from behind the pillar that he was hiding behind, "This is my boyfriend Harry Potter." All three men froze in the middle of what they were doing and looked at him. Harry shifted from foot to foot starting to feel nauseous.

"You didn't say anything about him on the phone to your father did you?"

"Nope, he's a surprise. Unless you wanted to call ahead and warn daddy." She said smiling at the man.

"Oh, yea sure. Hey Mr. President, your daughter that took off a month ago met some boy that has a psycho trying to kill him and decided to bring him home. That will go over well."

"Then go get our bags and I'll tell him when we get there." Sam said making a shooing motion with her hands.

The plane ride was long and did nothing to calm his nerves. If anything it made him more nervous because of the occasional comments from the suit wearing men. Finally they landed after a five hour filght.

"Don't be nervous. You'll be fine, I promise." Sam said trying to reassure him.

"Hmm," the only thing he could choke out in response. They got into the black sedan that they were lead to and rode to the President's dwellings in silence. Unknown to the American people the White House in fact housed two presidents, the muggle and the magical. The magical one living in an invisible wing that could only be seen by magical people or muggles in the know.

"Daddy!" Sam yelled jumping into the arms of a tall well built brown haired man with a strong jaw and broad shoulders once they made it inside.

"Sammy! I missed you so much sweet heart." The man said hugging her.

"Oh, baby, it's so good to see you!" Exclaimed a beautiful blonde whose hair was full of soft curls. Sam's mother looked quite a bit like her, both were slightly curvy, had the same small button nose, and stood at the same 5 feet 6 inches. However, Sam had her father's hair and eyes. "And who is this young man?" Mrs. Wilks asked.

The President let go of his daughter who went and hugged her mother while he examined Harry through a critical eye.

"It's a pleasure to meet you President Wilks." Harry said extending his hand to the man after whipping off the sweat onto to his pants.

Wilks' eyes flicked to his daughter in question as he reached out to shake Harry's hand.

"Mom, dad? This is my boyfriend Harry Potter."

Wilks froze mid shake and his eyes got wide before he schooled his features. "Well, Mr. Potter it is always a pleasure to meet one of my daughters friends. Perhaps we go have an afternoon drink and get to know each other." Harry looked over to Sam, but she was cut off, "Don't worry sweetie I just want to talk to him."

"Be nice!" Sam warned him.

Wilks led Harry into a different room. This room was large and had a desk in it. It screamed intimidation, in fact, Wilks' whole demeanor changed from loving father to intimidating politician. Something Harry could deal with. Politician and authority figures Harry could handle fathers he could not.

"What are your intentions in accordance with my daughter?" The man more demanded than asked reminding Harry that he was still his girlfriend's father.

"In all honesty sir? I want to date her. I like her she a great person. We have spent two weeks together and didn't find out who we really were until today. I didn't know she was your daughter, and I'm not going to ask you to help in a war that has nothing to do with you. In fact, I would prefer if you would forbid us from seeing one another," Harry said calmly not showing how truly afraid that that was what would happen.

"Why would you want me to keep you apart if you like her as much as you implied?" He asked turning to face away from Harry.

"Well, people I care about have a tendency to get killed and the farther away from me she is the safer she will be."

"So, you would sacrifice your happiness for my daughter's safety?"

"Yes," Harry told him honestly.

"Why did you come here then?"

"It was Sam's idea. She saw my headmaster trying to get me from the hotel and decided to bring me here for help."

"But you don't want help?" The man asked, there was an odd tone to his voice that Harry didn't recognize.

"I wouldn't be in this war if I didn't have to be, so why would I ask someone else?" Harry asked annoyed that he was _still_ talking to the man's back.

"Why do you have to be involved?" There was that odd tone again.

"Because I'm the bloody boy-who-lived," Harry yelled finally losing his temper.

Then Wilks turned around with two glasses filled with an amber liquid. "Exactly! You are the _boy_ who lived. How old are you?"

The two of them sat down in comfy arm chairs and Wilks handed him one of the glasses. "16, what does that have to do with anything?"

"You are a teenage. Why should you fight in a war? You should be worrying about girls and school, not how you're going to make it to your next birthday." He said leaning back in his chair. "What do your guardians think about this?"

Harry let out a bitter laugh, "I got emancipated two weeks ago, but before then? My Aunt and Uncle are magic-phobes. They hated anything and everything that had to do with it including me."

Wilks studied him again, "Why were you given to people who would not look out for your best interest?"

Harry answered even though the man seemed to be asking himself, "because if I was put with someone looking out for me I wouldn't be their perfect little weapon, now would I?"

"And they think you should fight because of what you did as an infant?"

"That and the Prophecy," Harry mumbled before his eyes went wide. He hadn't meant to tell him about that.

"A prophecy? Well, that certainly makes more sense than anything else I could come up with."

"You're not going to ask me about it?"

"No, that's your business. If you want to tell me fine, but I'm not going to pry. What I am going to do is ask you about this war you have over there. I know every little about it. The British Wizarding community likes to keep to itself."

So Harry told him, "Well, supposedly there are two sides, but really it's more complicated than that. Voldemort and his death eaters are about superiority. They believe that Pureblood wizards are better than everyone else. They torture muggles for fun and are not in the least bit shy about killing anyone that gets in their way. He tries to get people to his side by promising them power, money, and prestige anything really. When I was 11 he told me that if I joined him he would bring my parents back." Harry smiled humorlessly.

"Then there is Minister Fudge and his Auroras. They insisted all last year that I was lying; that Voldemort wasn't back because he's dead. They put pressure on the _Daily Prophet_to saying that I was a lying attention seeking mentally unstable prat. He gave Voldemort a year to plan and do Merlin knows what."

"Finally, there is Albus Dumbledore, the leader of the light. He is the headmaster of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry and leader of the Order of the Phoenix. He started it during the last war to fight Voldemort, and it has people from all over the place as members: auroras, teachers, thieves, werewolves, and death eater spies."

"And you?" Wilks asked.

"What about me?"

"Who do you have? They obviously all want a piece of you, and there is this prophecy that's got them all worked up; so who do you have following you?" When Harry continued to look confused the President added, "You are clearly a key player and should have your own following especially if you don't want to follow any of them."

"Well, uh, I never thought about it. I mean, we did start the DA last year?"

"Who is we and what is the DA?"

"Ron, Hermione and me. It was Hermione's idea. You see we had a teacher that was there because of a ministry decree, and since the Minister was afraid Dumbledore would turn the students into an army to march against him, so she refused to teach us anything. Hermione thought that if she wasn't going to teach us how to defend ourselves that we should do it. That's what it really was a defense group; we only called ourselves Dumbledore's Army because of the ministry's attitude."

"That's a good place to start," he nodded. "However, you need to change the name, and find a way to make sure what you teach them won't be used against you. Now, what I want to know is you. You are dating my daughter and I want to know about your life. Start with your schooling." Wilks said getting the impression that he should save the boy's family for last as it was probably not very good, but that shouldn't be a problem with school.

Two hours later President Wilks was struggling to wrap his mind around what the 16 year old in front of him had said, what he had been through and done. Sure, he had heard stories, but had always passed them off as propaganda. In reality the truth was so much more amazing and with how the boy blushed at every offered complements he believed that he probably got a watered down version of the truth. The boy had been through so much, and he just lost his godfather and been told he had to kill an evil wizard that was over three times his age.

"Well, that settles it."

"That settles what?" Harry asked confused. He didn't really understand what was going on with this meeting and why the man had asked so many questions about the war. Was it just because he was dating Sam? For some reason Harry didn't think so.

"We are going to talk to Wizarding Congress." Wilks said standing up and walking out of the room. He stopped at the door and waited for Harry to join him.

Walking through the house towards the door Harry spotted Sam sitting with her mother in another room both women looked up confused and Harry shrugged his shoulders before following the man outside.


	12. WC and Diplomats

I don't own Harry Potter but I do own my feet.

**NEED TO KNOW **∞ Takes Place after Order of the Phoenix ∞ WARNING implied sexual relations, some strong language

Those who really desire to attain an independence, have only set their minds upon it, and adopt the proper means, as they do in regard to any other object which they wish to accomplish, and the thing is easily done. – P. T. Barnum

**Independence Day**

"We are going to talk to Wizarding Congress." Wilks said standing up and walking out of the room. He stopped at the door and waited for Harry to join him.

Walking through the house towards the door Harry spotted Sam sitting with her mother in another room both women looked up confused and Harry shrugged his shoulders before following the man outside.

**Chapter 12: WC and Diplomats **

Wilks pulled out his cell phone and had a brief conversation with someone and continued to lead Harry to the drive way of the house where another Sedan came and picked them up. "Uh… President Wilks, where exactly are we going?" Harry asked in an unsure voice.

Wilks just smiled and they sat there in silence until they pulled up to a place that looked like a museum. Harry didn't catch the name of it as Wilks hustled him inside. He led him into the bathroom; the last stall had an out of order sign on it, but Wilks pushed him in. Harry was just about to ask him what the hell he was doing when Wilks pulled out his wand and tapped the toilet. The toilet melted into the wall and disappeared. The wall then opened up revealing a stairwell.

They walked down the narrow stairwell that was in spiral from reminding Harry of one of Hogwarts' towers. After the final step there was a long passage. Harry followed the Wizarding President wondering where on earth his girlfriend's father was taking him. Slowly he began to hear voices.

"Don't be ridiculous! That is the worst suggestion I have ever heard! Why on earth would I agree to tuna sandwiches for dinner?" a voice declared.

"Personally, I think we should call it a night and re-adjourn tomorrow morning." A second voice said.

"We can't do that Andrew called and said he'd stop by; said he had something he wanted to discuss," complained a third voice.

"No need to get your panties in a bunch Jackson. I'm here now." Wilks said stepping through an open door with Harry following trying to go unnoticed.

"Great. So, why can't I go home to my beautiful wife and have a scrumptious dinner?" inquired who Harry thought might be Jackson.

"Well, you have all heard about that little tift they have going in England?" Wilks asked. Harry snorted at the understatement.

"Yea, they seem to have it pretty well in hand. Did that Minister Fudge ask for our help? Frankly, I am resistant to send our boys into a fight that has nothing to do with us."

"I believe that their tift is a bit more than they let on." Wilks told the men and women gathered there. All in all there looked to be about 50 of them present, but most of them were just listening to Wilks and the maybe Jackson.

"What gave you that idea?"

"My daughter's boyfriend." Wilks said smiling.

"Oh, did she run off to Jolly Old England then?"

"Yes she did, and she brought Harry Potter back with her." Wilks said gesturing to Harry who was standing behind him.

Harry turned red, "uh, Hi?" he said shyly giving a little wave as every person head turned to look at him. Boy, he hated being the center of attention.

"Oh, so you thought that you would get help by weaseling your way into the heart of Samantha Wilks?" The man asked.

"What? No! It was Sam's idea to come to America. I just wanted to have a summer vacation without anyone trying to kill or use me!" Harry said defiantly.

"What do you mean?"

"Apparently that Dark Lord they have wants Harry's head here on a platter and Fudge and Dumbledore want to use him as their weapon. He has told me stories of his school years that surprised me to no end. Harry, if you could tell them about your school years?" Wilks said gesturing for Harry to take a seat in the front of the room.

Harry sat down and with some encouragement Harry retold his school years for the second time in one day. He told them about the troll and finding out and saving the philosopher's stone, the chamber of secrets, Sirius Black's innocents, the tri-wizards tournament, and more recently Fudge's denial, the ministries' interference at Hogwarts and the death of Sirius, causing Harry to get choked up.

"Well, that was not what I was expecting. Perhaps Mr. Potter should wait in the hall while we discuss things?" the man asked.

"Yes, that is a good idea. Harry if you don't mind?" Wilks asked.

Harry shook his head no and got up to go out in the hallway, confusion written all over his face. "Why does he look so confused?" Harry heard asked the same voice that was against tuna sandwiches earlier as he shut the door.

Harry didn't know how long he was in the hallway, but he did know he must have dosed off at some point. He got up and stretched wondering what woke him up. Then he realized that the people in the room were shuffling about.

"Well, Harry we have decided to get involved in your war, but we are not going to aid the Ministry or Dumbledore. We have decided to grant you dual citizenship and to tell the British Ministry we will not allow you to return to that country without Diplomatic Immunity," President Wilks told Harry. "As an American Wizarding Diplomat you will be given an armed guard of how ever many the WC (Wizarding Congress) decides. These men and woman will not be average guards but specialties that will train you."

"Now we need to get back to the house so I can contact the Brits and set-up a meeting, and you can get to know my darling wife Elsa and visit Sam." Wilks told him ushering him out of the building and back to the sedan.

"What just happened?" Harry asked.

"We decided to help you Harry. I can't send the army into fight, but I can give you guards to watch your back and train you how to fight because apparently the people that want you to save them don't want to give you the tools for that." Wilks told him gently. "Now, I know you are worried about Sam so I am going to up her Secret Service detail from two men to five men. One will be invisible at all times and two will be hit-wizards. Sound good to you?"

"Only if she also wears an emergency portkey at all times." Harry said; he didn't want to lose Sam if he could help it.

"Deal, but Sam isn't going to be too happy about this."

"Then she'll have to break up with me because I'm not going to lose her if I can help it."

"You are a good man Harry."

"Thanks President Wilks."

"Andrew, Harry, call me Andrew."

Once they reached the house again Harry went to find Sam and her mother while Andrew went to his office to set-up a meeting with Fudge.

Harry found Sam and Mrs. Wilks in the dining room eating. Only then did he realize how truly hungry he was, after all he hadn't eaten anything since the long plane ride over. "Have a seat Harry. We have plenty to eat." Mrs. Wilks told him. "You know Sam is quiet smitten with you."

"MOM!"

"Well, I'm quiet smitten with her as well Mrs. Wilks." Harry told her smiling.

"Oh, aren't you a charmer. Call me Elsa or El no Mrs. Wilks. It just makes me feel old."

"You're not old. Professor Dumbledore is old. He's like 150."

"Oh, you're bad." Elsa told him laughing. They ate steak and potatoes and got to know each other. Harry liked Elsa she was very nice and friendly. She had welcomed him into her home without batting an eye and he was very grateful for that.

Later that evening Sam was leading him to his room that he had been given. "Well, what did you and daddy talk about and where did you go?"

"He asked me about the war and my school years. He took me to the WC and they asked me about my school years," Harry told her leaving out the bit where he was accused of using her to get help. "They decided to grant me dual citizenship and make me an American Wizarding Diplomat."

"Wow, that's way more than I expected. Dual citizenship, congrats!"

They reached Harry's door, "Well, I guess this is good night."

"Don't be ridiculous. We have basically lived together for the past two weeks, and that's not going to stop now. If my dad has a problem with my sleeping arrangements then he can go suck an elf."

**Monkey/monkey/monkey/monkey/monkey**

"Albus! I have great news! The American Wizarding President has just requested a meeting." Fudge yelled in to the floo that currently connected him to the Headmaster's office of Hogwarts.

"This is wonderful Cornelius!" Dumbledore exclaimed, maybe everything wasn't going wrong after all. If he could get help from the states than he would be a very happy man, but he would still need to get Potter back somehow.

"Yes, yes it is. Now I set-up the meeting for next Friday, and he wants you and the Potter boy to be there too. Of course, who doesn't want to meet the boy-who-lived?" Fudge said practically bouncing off the walls.

"That might be a problem Cornelius." Dumbledore said slowly. Sure, Fudge knew that Harry was emancipated, and there was that horrible issue of the _Prophet_, but he believed that Dumbledore had gotten the boy under control since then.

"Why is that Albus?"

"Because Mr. Potter is currently in hiding, we can not risk him being attacked." Dumbledore said not willing to acknowledge that he had no clue where his little weapon really was.

"Hmm. We will just have to tell the President that he received a significant death threat and was unable to come when he gets here Friday!"

"Sounds like a wonderful plan to me. I will see you Friday Cornelius." Dumbledore said cheerfully.

**Monkey/monkey/monkey/monkey/monkey**

"I may not have seen my godson since he was a year old, but I really do love him. I mean being able to escape all the adults in his life not only once, but twice? Really amazing." Ky said smiling brightly while sitting at the kitchen of Number 12.

"Well, frankly I think Harry is acting horribly. He is putting himself in danger; the headmaster is just looking out for his best interest." Hermione told the older woman with distain in her voice.

"Do you always have your wand up your butt, or is today a special occasion?" Vi asked.

The twins snorted in laughter and many of the adults tried to stifle their own amusement. "Now that's not very nice Vi," Molly lightly chided her.

"Sorry Mrs. Weasley," she said not appearing even remotely sorry.

"Where,"

"Do"

"You"

"Recon"

"Harry is now?" the twins chorused.

"Probably off with that girl somewhere." Snape said. After all, Harry hadn't told him about Sam when he made the vow of secrecy so he could tell them all about her, not that he would.

"What girl?" several people shouted.

"Sorry, can't say more than that." Snape said before leaving the room. It was so amusing to lie sometimes.

**a/n:** brownie points if you can tell me what movie 'suck an elf' came from, hint it was also a TV mini-series.


	13. The Meeting

I don't own Harry Potter but I do own my feet.

**NEED TO KNOW **∞ Takes Place after Order of the Phoenix ∞ WARNING implied sexual relations, some strong language

Those who really desire to attain an independence, have only set their minds upon it, and adopt the proper means, as they do in regard to any other object which they wish to accomplish, and the thing is easily done. – P. T. Barnum

**Independence Day**

"What girl?" several people shouted.

"Sorry, can't say more than that." Snape said before leaving the room. It was so amusing to lie sometimes.

**Chapter 13: The Meeting**

Sam and Harry were in the middle of the Greeting Room of the wizarding Portion of the White House, laughing as they fell to a crumpled heap. "Who knew twister could be so much fun!" Harry said excitedly.

"I did!" Sam said a huge smile stretching across her face. "So, what do you think is going to happen in this meeting dad has with Dumbles and Fudgy?"

"Honestly? I have no idea. They will probably tell him I couldn't make." Harry said lying on his side looking at Sam, "I wish I could see their faces when Andrew tells them where I am."

"I think that can be arranged," She said standing up.

"Oh, and how is that? Your father said I couldn't go back to England until he has secured diplomatic immunity from them." Harry told her as he got up to follow her.

"You don't have to be there to see their faces silly," She went to the desk in the next room a pulled something out and then continued to just outside her father's office. She stopped in front of one of the Secret Service guards there, "Jimmy! I hear you're accompanying daddy to jolly old England!"

He looked at her warily and responded in a slow cautious voice, "Yes."

"Excellent," Sam said and clapped her hands. "I want you to take a picture of Dumbles and Fudgy's faces after they find out where Harry is, k?" She then thrust the object from the drawer into his hands which Harry now recognized as a camera.

"I don't usually attend the meeting Miss," he told her trying to hand the camera back unsuccessfully.

She rolled her eyes and walked into the office without even knocking, "You know dear, people are expected to knock before entering the President's office."

"I know that daddy, but then you could tell me to get lost."

"Indeed, so, what can I do for you?"

"I want you to insist that Jimmy joins you in the meeting you have tomorrow."

"And why would I do that?"

"Because Harry wants to see the look on their faces when you tell them where Harry is, and Jimmy has the camera." She said briefly looking back to Harry who was standing in the door way looking highly amused at his girlfriend's antics.

"Well, I suppose we best keep your boyfriend happy and get him that picture. Now why don't you run along Sam?" He said making a shooing gesture with his hands. "Harry I would like a private word if you don't mind."

"Sure thing Andrew," Harry said stepping in as Sam stepped out.

Andrew made a hand movement to suggest Harry take a seat, "first off, I'm leaving tonight to catch the flight so I can make it in time, and my father former President John Wilks will be coming to visit while I'm gone. He is very anxious to meet the young man that stole the heart of his only granddaughter."

"But, I…"

"I know my daughter Harry, and as much as she would like to pretend that this thing with you is just a summer fling… Well I can see it in her eyes every time she looks at you that you are the one for her. You grew up in the muggle world and I'm sure you've noticed that there is a big deference between the two and not just that magic is real either. I wonder has anyone ever told you why wizards and witches get married so you while most muggles wait until their mid twenties?"

Harry shook his head and Andrew continued, "It's because of our magic. Our magic recognizes when we have found that person to share our life with. It makes dating a lot easier; we feel drawn to that person. I can see it in your eyes and in hers, but don't worry. I don't expect you two to get married for a long time."

Harry blinked, Sam was the one for him? He was drawn to her? Well, that made sense. Why else would he share so many things about himself with a complete stranger? Details he had never told anyone before. He had told her about the Dursley's and their treatment of him, how he felt every time the wizarding world turned its back on him, and how worried he was about Ron and Hermione's reactions to his latest choices. Yes, it was easy to believe that he was drawn to her by his magic, but somehow that didn't bother him. He had only known her for three weeks and yet, it felt like a lifetime. A lifetime of bliss, he couldn't imagine his future without her.

"Now, I want to talk to you about your childhood. You said you were raised by 'magic-phobes' and I want to know how they treated you." Andrew said studying Harry's reactions.

Harry looked around avoiding Andrew's eyes at all cost. He might have been willing to tell Sam everything about the Dursley's, but that did mean that he was willing to share that with anyone else.

"Did they hit you?" Andrew asked never taking his eyes off of the young man. He noticed Harry flinch and took that as a yes, but still waited for him to respond verbally. He hoped that he was wrong in assumption…

Several minutes passed with Andrew never looking away before Harry crack, "What do you want me to say?" He demanded, "That they beat and starved me very time that I did accidental magic, even though I had no idea what it was? That I spent days at a time locked in the cupboard under the stairs which happened to be my bedroom? Or that they treated me like a house elf since I was three making me cook and clean for them?" Harry was breathing heavy, his heart was pounding and he couldn't remember when exactly he had gotten to his feet.

"If that's what they did then yes, that is exactly what I wanted to hear." Andrew said calmly, "Why didn't you tell anyone? Or did you and they just looked the other way?"

"I didn't out right tell them, but there were enough hints and clues for them to figure it out. My first Hogwarts letter was addressed to the cupboard under the stairs, I never went home for Christmas or Easter holidays, even asked Professor Dumbledore if I could stay over summer, and the Weasley Twins told their mum that they had put bars on my window after they rescued me."

"I see." Andrew said contemplatively, "So, since they wouldn't save you, you saved yourself. And you feel like you need to save everyone else." He understood that Harry wanted a hero and since he never got one he became one not only for himself, but for everyone around him, and it probably didn't help that they had all expected him to be a hero in the first place.

**Monkey/monkey/monkey/monkey/monkey**

"Oh, come on you can't tell us anything about this little girl that Harry has met?" Ky asked again. Snape was starting to think that suicide wouldn't be that bad of an option. Currently he was in the kitchen with Remus, Ky, her daughter Vi, and Ginny.

"Fine," Snape said. He had dealt with a week of their pestering and couldn't take it anymore. He took out his wand and warded the room. "I know little about her. She is an American muggle that he met in a pub her name is Sam and as far as I know she has no last name."

"She doesn't have a last name?" Remus asked amused.

"She didn't give me a last name and neither did Mr. Potter. He might not even know it. She told me they met in a pub got drunk and have practically lived together since then." Snape told them.

"Well, it seems that Sirius has rubbed off on him then?" Ky asked more than said.

"I can't wait to meet my godbrother!" Vi said smiling.

"Do you intend to stay and send Vega to Hogwarts?" Remus asked Ky trying to change the subject to a less controversial one.

"Yea, she's on the same level as a fourth year. Besides it will be easier for us to get to know Harry if we are in the same country."

"Splendid." Snape deadpanned.

**Monkey/monkey/monkey/monkey/monkey**

Dumbledore was seated comfortably in Fudge's office as the duo waited for President Wilks. He strode through the door followed by a Secret Service Agent. "Minister Fudge, Professor Dumbledore," Wilks said stretching a hand out to each of them.

"It is a pleasure to meet you again Andrew," Dumbledore greeted using familiarity that didn't exist. After all the two had only meet once and that was at an International Confederation of Wizards Conference.

"President Wilks, it is an honor to have you here." Fudge greeted cheerfully.

"Hmm, it seems we are missing a member of our meeting. Where is Harry Potter?" Wilks asked looking around.

"Ah, well you see Harry, the poor boy, has received numerous threats against his person and has elected to go into hiding for the time being." Dumbledore said smiling generously. "I just didn't want to force him out in the open when he was clearly uncomfortable with it. Besides this is hardly a matter for him to be involved in," his voice taking on a hint of chiding.

"Oh, I absolutely agree," Wilks said his eyes wide like he hadn't meant for the boy to be uncomfortable. "Now, I wanted to talk about getting Diplomatic Immunity for a new… colleague of mine. He is a British citizen who the WC has decided to grant dual citizenship for. We have agreed to let him… represent us in this war you have, but we are reluctant to let him come back to this country without immunity."

"Well, that's a surprise. May I ask how you meet this man?" Dumbledore asked.

"Ah, well, my daughter has a bit of a rebellious streak," Wilks said sadly as if he were ashamed of it. In fact, he was extremely proud of his outspoken daughter that thought for herself instead of following the crowd. "She ditched her guard and snuck to England where she met a young man and invited him home. It is this young man that we want to have as are representative, if you grant him immunity."

Fudge looked at Dumbledore who nodded. If granting immunity to this young man gave them the support of the States then they would have to do it. No point in getting Wizengamot involved they would vote for anything that Dumbledore insisted on, besides the Minister did have the power to pass out Diplomatic Immunity to any foreign dignitary he wished. "Very well," Fudge said moving to his desk pulling out the paper work.

After filling it all out, save the name and signature of the young man, Fudge handed it to Wilks, "A copy will automatically be filed after he signs his name."

Wilks smiled and took the papers and handed them to his guard before smiling at the two men in front of him, "Harry will be so happy to know that he can return without fear of being arrested for some ridiculous charge."

Dumbledore blinked, "Harry?"

"Mmm, Harry Potter."

"But," Fudge started.

"He is an incredible young man. I'm glad my daughter met him; between the three of us I think they make a great couple. I was always worried that she would have trouble meeting someone that was interested in her and not her political influence, so who better than a young man that has an entire country going gaga over him?"

"Harry is the young man your daughter met?" Dumbledore asked.

"But, why did you ask us to bring him to the meeting?" Fudge inquired.

"I wanted to see what you would say," Wilks said with a shrug.

"So, you are going to send us support because your daughter is…"

"Oh, no, the WC has decided that we want nothing to do with your war, but we will look after that young man's best interest. We got him immunity from your government and we will give him an advanced guard that will protect and train him."

"He will not agree to that," Dumbledore said firmly, the boy had run away from his guard after all.

"Actually he has already agreed to it. He and I have had several conversations about the war, politics, and his life over the past week."

"Week?" Dumbledore asked realizing that Potter must have gone to America when he had disappeared from his hotel.

"Yes, Harry and Sam where leaving her hotel which was ironically across the street from his when they saw a group of arguing wizards enter his hotel presumably to get him. They called a house elf and had it get his things, and my daughter called to tell me that she was ready to come home. Imagine my surprise when she showed up with Harry." As they tried to grasp this they failed to notice that the guard had taken several pictures since the discussion had turned to Harry Potter's where abouts.

"Now, if you will excuse us I need to get these papers to Harry to sign.

**a/n:** 2 brownie points to bob, Charlotte R., Talen Dari, Most Slytherin of Gryffindors, yuiop, Phynixfire -"suck an elf" came from the 10th kingdom one of my favorite movies.


	14. John Wilks

I don't own Harry Potter but I do own my feet.

**NEED TO KNOW **∞ Takes Place after Order of the Phoenix ∞ WARNING implied sexual relations, some strong language

Those who really desire to attain an independence, have only set their minds upon it, and adopt the proper means, as they do in regard to any other object which they wish to accomplish, and the thing is easily done. – P. T. Barnum

**Independence Day**

"Yes, Harry and Sam where leaving her hotel which was ironically across the street from his when they saw a group of arguing wizards enter his hotel presumably to get him. They called a house elf and had it get his things, and my daughter called to tell me that she was ready to come home. Imagine my surprise when she showed up with Harry." As they tried to grasp this they failed to notice that the guard had taken several pictures since the discussion had turned to Harry Potter's where abouts.

"Now, if you will excuse us I need to get these papers to Harry to sign.

**Chapter 14: John Wilks**

Andrew had left several hours ago, and Harry was wearing a hole in the rug. His earlier conversation with Andrew was running through his head again and again. Former President John Wilks wanted to meet him and would arrive shortly. Harry didn't know a lot about politics or Wizarding leaders or even Wizarding history. He spent most of his history classes asleep, but did that really matter? The only thing they really covered was the Goblin wars, the atrocious laws that suppressed anyone that was not pureblood, and that one time about the Chamber of Secrets.

He really needed to learn more. Harry hated the feeling of having no idea what he was getting into, but he never did know what he was getting into. Maybe he should have studied with Hermione more? Well, he would do that when he got back to England, if he got back to England. No! He wouldn't think about that. Besides Hermione might be too mad at him to let him study with her, it didn't matter what Sam said he knew his friends were going to be mad at him. Hermione thought that Dumbledore could do no wrong and Ron wanted to be rich and famous. Since Harry was rich and famous Ron was jealous of him no matter how much he didn't want it.

He wasn't going to think about how they might react or how if Andrew didn't get him immunity he wouldn't be allowed to go back home. Home, was his home really in England? Number 4 was never home, and Grimmauld would never be, not with how much Sirius hated it there. The Burrow and Hogwarts were the only contenders. But, the Burrow was the Weasley's home and no matter how much he wanted he wasn't really a member of their family and always felt a little out of place there. And Hogwarts? Who calls their school home? Who calls their school where they've nearly been killed numerous times home?

Sad as it was he felt more at home here, in the White House after only a week than he did anywhere else. El and Andrew welcomed him. They talked with him, not at him, and best of all Sam was here. They say home is where your heart is and his heart was with Sam. He didn't know if it was love. He didn't know what love was. What he did know was that his heart sang whenever he saw her. Harry noticed in the pass few hours since Andrew had mentioned it that his magic reached out to her, begging to be closer.

He cared about people back in England, the Weasley's, Hermione, and Remus for sure. He would never abandon the people to the fate Voldemort would bring to them no matter how often they had turned their backs on him. Harry just couldn't do it, but maybe afterward he could come back and be with Sam and her parents?

"You really need to learn to relax, babe." Sam said. She was sprawled on the floor watching Harry pace back and forth. In fact she had been doing so for the better part of an hour. "Grandpa isn't going to feed you to a dragon. Or are you worried about the meeting?"

"Both," Harry sighed running his hand through his hair. "I just… I just want him to like me, and what if Andrew can't get me Immunity?"

Sam opened her mouth to tell him not to worry when the door opened revealing the tall, strong stature of John Wilks. He was a formidable man reaching six feet five inches. He had graying hair and hard brown eyes that made a man want to tuck tail and run. John had a scar from his chin down his throat into the confines of his crisp white dress shirt. He was wearing a suite and stared at Harry as if he were a murderer about to be sentenced to death.

Sam jumped up and ran over to him and threw herself into his arms, "Grandpa!" His gaze never wavered as he hugged his exuberant granddaughter. Harry swallowed hard thinking, 'this will not end well.'

"Introduce me to your new boyfriend Samantha." He instructed his voice just as hard as his appearance.

"Really, Grandpa!" She scolded frowning at him, "There is no reason for you to act like this!"

"Samantha," he said calmly never letting his eyes leave Harry's.

"Fine," Sam huffed. "Harry this is my Grandpa John Wilks. Grandpa this is Harry Potter."

"Nice to meet you sir," Harry held out his hand surprised at how steady his voice was. If it hadn't been for his Gryffindor courage…

"We'll see," Wilks said still eyeing him making Harry want to shift uncomfortably, but he wouldn't. He would stand firm staring him straight in the eye like he was a hippogriff. "Samantha please go tell your mother I'm here."

"But," She started to protest; however, one stern look from her grandfather sent her away grumbling. "I swear my father and Grandfather spend more time with my boyfriend then I do! Sam why don't you go this completely pointless task that could have been done by the maid or butler or intern or security guard so I can interrogate your boyfriend and try to scare him away," her voice growing faint.

Harry continued looking the man in the eye when he said, "I don't scare easily."

"No, I don't think you would," He said addressing Harry. "Andrew thinks very highly of you, but I will judge for myself. He has always been a sucker for a sad story, whether it was true or not."

"I'm not a liar!" He replied angry at the insinuation. Harry had enough of that last year.

"Not according to your paper," Wilks told him not relaxing even an inch.

"Well, then you must be reading an old issue. They've decided I'm a hero again," Harry nearly sneered.

"Indubitably," Wilks said. "But I have to ask myself why they would think you were in the first place."

Harry stared at the man. He hated being the center of attention, he hated the whispering that followed everywhere he went in the wizarding world, and he hated being accused of things unjustly. "Oh I don't know, maybe because the Minister is a monkey in a suite that couldn't see a hand in front of his face," Harry bit out harshly.

"Hm, how did you meet my granddaughter?"

"In a bloody pub while getting completely smashed," Harry replied. If John Wilks wasn't going to give him a chance, fine. Sam said she didn't care what her family thought so he wouldn't be overly polite to him.

Wliks raised an eyebrow, "What are your intentions with her?"

"Shag her senseless and use her father to further my political career," Harry said sarcastically. "I want to date her, nothing more nothing less."

"Good answer," the man said smiling for the first time. Harry was amazed at how just smiling seemed to change his entire persona. Instead of a hard cold man was a nice cheerful grandfather.

"What?" He asked confuzzled a combination of confused and puzzled.

"Well, not about you wanting to shag her senseless, but you wanting to date her. I wanted to verify for myself that there wasn't some alternate agenda for you being her. Your answers and attitude told me exactly what I wanted. It's a pleasure to meet you Harry Potter," He said extending his hand.

"Likewise Mr. Wilks," Harry said shaking his hand still confused.

Wilks let out a booming laugh, "It's John, Harry. And welcome to the States."

**Monkey/monkey/monkey/monkey/monkey**

Fudge and Dumbledore sat there for five minutes after President Wilks left before either of them broke the silence that filled the office, "What just happened? I thought you got the boy back?" Fudge asked Dumbledore. If it got out that the boy had run away to America, it would be the end of his career.

"Well, this has been lovely Cornelius, but I really must dash. Lots of things to do you know." Dumbledore said ignoring Fudge's questions and leaving the office quickly. This was a disaster. All of his careful plans were ruined. How could everything have falling apart so quickly? What happened that made the boy run?

Then it hit him. Sirius Black. Everything was going to plan until Black escaped. That damn mutt ruined everything. He had gotten close to the boy and had given him a confidant that was not Albus or one of the people that would send Potter to him or tell him he was too young to know things. No Black told Harry things he shouldn't have been told, had given him confidence, and worst of all he had offered him a option other than the Dursley's if he were cleared.

Albus had thought that with Black's death he would have Harry back under his complete control. He had thought that he had placated the boy and regained his trust. However, something didn't go right with that and the boy had fled. Albus contacted the Order and told them to meet him at headquarters. They needed to remedy the situation as soon as possible.

Entering the kitchen of Grimmauld Place he looked grimly at all the members present. The children had not left yet arguing with Molly that if it had to do with Harry they had a right to be there. He saw Vega and Kylah both sitting at the table and knew he would not get either to leave. "It is alright Molly let them stay this once."

Molly huffed but did not protest and the children gleefully took seats. "What is this about Albus?" Emmeline asked.

"I have discovered Mr. Potter's location."

"Great let's go get him," Kingsley said standing up.

"I'm afraid it won't be that easy Kingsley."

"Why is that?" Moody growled.

"Because he is in America."

"What?"

"Why?"

"How?"

"He apparently met Andrew Wilks' daughter in a pub while getting drunk." Dumbledore said frowning.

"He was what?" Molly shrieked.

"You mean that girl was Samantha Wilks?" Snape asked surprised.

"You knew about her?" Dumbledore asked sharply.

"He thought she was a muggle." Snape responded shaking his head. "They must've found out who each other really were."

"What do you mean?" Dumbledore asked, but Snape just shook his head he couldn't, wouldn't say anymore.

Vi smiled as she said, "So, Harry outsmarted and outmaneuvered you AND got to meet the AWP, Andrew Wilks?"

"Yes, Wilks said that his daughter met a young man that was a British citizen that they had granted dual citizenship for, and they wanted him to be the representative for the war against Voldemort. He requested that Cornelius grant him Diplomatic Immunity which he was granted." Dumbledore told them in a sour voice.

"Wait, Harry got diplomatic immunity from the Ministry of Magic?" Ky asked smiling broadly. "That is amazing. This kid just keeps surprising me."

**Monkey/monkey/monkey/monkey/monkey**

John, El, and Harry were all sitting in the lounge when Andrew returned. As soon as he stepped in Harry was on his feet and his nerves were clearly written on his face.

"Relax, Harry. Everything went fine." Andrew said trying to sooth the boy's nerves. "You just need to sign this document and the British government can not arrest you." He gave the papers to Harry who signed them immediately. There was a bright flash as a copy was filed at the Ministry and in the Government archives.

"You mean Ministry of Magic can't arrest me?"

"It applies to both Wizarding and Muggle World." John Wilks cut in.

"So where are the pictures?" Sam asked bouncing in her seat.

"Right here," Jimmy said taking out a brown envelop. "We thought we'd have them developed on the way."

Gleefully Sam grabbed the envelop opening it up as Harry rushed to sit next to her. A huge grin stretched across his face as he saw the first picture. Dumbledore and Fudge were sitting their eyes blinking dumbly. Dumbledore's mouth was opening and closing like a gold fish and the Fudge had yet to drag his jaw off of the floor. All of the pictures had the dumb shock written on their faces. In one Dumbledore was deathly pale like he was about to pass out while Fudge ran his hand through his hair.

"Sadly, I'm afraid that one of my Secret Service guards might have let a few things slip to _Wizarding Times._" Andrew said smiling wickedly.


	15. Paper

I don't own Harry Potter but I do own my feet.

**NEED TO KNOW **∞ Takes Place after Order of the Phoenix ∞ WARNING implied sexual relations, some strong language

Those who really desire to attain an independence, have only set their minds upon it, and adopt the proper means, as they do in regard to any other object which they wish to accomplish, and the thing is easily done. – P. T. Barnum

**Independence Day**

Gleefully Sam grabbed the envelop opening it up as Harry rushed to sit next to her. A huge grin stretched across his face as he saw the first picture. Dumbledore and Fudge were sitting their eyes blinking dumbly. Dumbledore's mouth was opening and closing like a gold fish and the Fudge had yet to drag his jaw off of the floor. All of the pictures had the dumb shock written on their faces. In one Dumbledore was deathly pale like he was about to pass out while Fudge ran his hand through his hair.

"Sadly, I'm afraid that one of my Secret Service guards might have let a few things slip to _Wizarding Times._" Andrew said smiling wickedly.

**Chapter 15: Paper**

_Daily Prophet_

_Has the Boy-Who-Lived abandoned us?_

_By: Emily Hotshaws_

Yesterday evening a joint interview with Minister Cornelius Fudge and Headmaster Albus Dumbledore revealed that the Boy-Who-Lived Harry Potter has fled to America. Apparently the articles portraying the Fudge and Dumbledore in unsavory light a few weeks ago were a tactic of Potter to keep them off of his trail long enough for him to flee the country.

Why has our hero abandoned us? Is it because he is truly nothing more than a selfish teenager? Or is it because he secretly agrees with the Dark Lords preachings? Does he hope to be a Dark Lord of his own someday? Is the boy we thought would save us really the one who will condemn us? Only time will tell.

**Monkey/monkey/monkey/monkey/monkey**

_Wizarding Times_

_16 Year Old Harry Potter Out-smart's Leaders of British Wizarding Nation_

_By: Alec Molten_

Harry James Potter known as the Boy-Who-Lived and Chosen One especially in England and surrounding European Nations has taken flight from his homeland to come to America. A Wizarding White House leak allotted that Samantha Wilks, President Andrew Wilks daughter that had ditched her guard took an unauthorized vacation to England. There she met Potter and the two gallivanted all over London both using pseudonyms. It was until nearly two weeks after their meeting that they realized that they were both magical and their true identities.

Realizing the identity of her new boyfriend and the danger that he was in she insisted that he come and meet her father. President Wilks is said to be impressed by Mr. Potter and although he refused to aide Britain in their war against Lord Voldemort he and the Wizarding Congress have named him as an American Diplomat. In conguntion with Potter's new Diplomatic statist he has been granted an advanced guard, special training, and Diplomatic Immunity in Brittan.

Harry Potter was staying at his residence in Surry, England with his non-magical maternal Aunt, Uncle, and Cousin. He became aware that he was being guarded by the legendary Order of the Phoenix. Being unhappy with his treatment from his relatives, Harry decided to escape his guard and get emancipated. Successful in getting his emancipation Harry once again snuck out this time with his belongings. He met Samantha and developed a whirl wind romance. Nearly month after his quiet escape, Harry and Samantha saw the Order trying to retrieve Harry from his hotel and quickly contacted President Wilks and came to America. Here Harry Potter has found Help, Protection, and Love.

**Monkey/monkey/monkey/monkey/monkey**

_Fudge and Dumbledore Clueless_

_By: Cynthia Martin_

In order to secure Harry Potter Diplomatic Immunity, President Wilks travelled across the pond to personally request it. He presented Potter as a colleague that his daughter had introduced him to. It wasn't until after Fudge signed the Immunity Documents that Wilks revealed who the new Diplomat was. Dumbledore and Fudge were shocked not realizing until then that their Boy Hero had been out of the country for an entire week. As you can see from the above photo, it was a jaw dropping monument for them.

_For more on Britain's war with Voldemort page B-2_

_For more on the British Ministry of Magic page B-3_

_For more on Harry Potter page B-3_

_Abuse of British Wizarding Paper's page C-1_

**Monkey/monkey/monkey/monkey/monkey**

Harry snickered seeing the photos of the stunned Dumbledore and Fudge. It had been weeks since the meeting, but Andrew had the front page framed and mounted on the wall of the lounge. The same day that the _Wizarding Times_ printed their articles on him so did the_ Daily Prophet._ Since then the two papers had been battling.

They were taking swipes at each other, pointing out the others short comings, and when they had reported wrong information. The _Wizarding Times_ was having a field day with the flip-flopping attitude of the _Prophet_ especially where Harry was considered. 'Harry Potter the lone voice of truth despite being an insane attention seeker,' was one of his favorites.

"The _Daily Prophet_ certainly more fond of you these days," Sam said tossing the paper down onto the coffee table where Harry could see the title, 'Harry Potter the next Merlin?'

Normally he hated being in the center of attention, but it wasn't bothering him just now. For the first time it didn't bug him that every major wizarding paper in the world was butting into his personal life. It didn't upset him that they were looking for every bit of information they could get on him. He wasn't aggravated by their brutal and callused way of analyzing everything about him. And the only reason he could see for his sudden apathy for the attention was the amazing witch sitting beside him.

"Where do they come up with this dragon dung?" Harry asked pulling her into his arms.

She snuggled into him, "Oh, I don't know. Maybe they have been reading muggle fiction?"

"Hmm… Maybe," Harry bit his lip before continuing. "I'm going to have to go back."

"I know," Sam sighed snuggling in tighter to his side. She didn't want him to leave, ever. She wouldn't admit it out loud, but she was falling hopelessly in love with him. Sam was falling down an endless hole, but instead of being scared she hoped she could go faster. "I'll go with you."

"I…"

"I am going with you!" She said fiercely. "I don't care that it is dangerous; I don't care that the Minister of Magic is pissed at you; and I don't care that the Great Albus Dumbledore has his panties in a bunch."

"Okay, let's say for a moment that we forget how true those things are. There is still the fact that I'll be going to a boarding school and won't be able to see you after September 1st." Harry said firmly.

"I thought you had Hogsmeade weekends." She said more than asked before adding, "And you said that you're good at sneaking out, right."

"Yea," He responded studying her shrewdly.

"Well, then I'll get a place in Hogsmeade and we can see each other on those weekends and when you sneak out to see me!" Sam told him smiling brightly.

Harry shook his head, "There is still the matter that I have a Dark Lord out for my blood."

"I am not going to let a silly thing like a communist wannabe dictate my life." She said flippantly.

"Sam,"

"Is there some reason that you don't want me there? Is there some chick that you want to take up with? Because if there is you should just break up with me now!" She said turning to glare at him as her heart began to beat faster. She sent up a prayer that he wouldn't break up with her.

Harry looked at her completely caught off guard. The one thought racing through his head was 'How could she think that?' "I… No! I don't want to break up with you! How could you think that? Sam… Samantha I… I want to say I love you, but I can't. I don't know what love is. What I do know is that you mean everything to me. I know it sounds sappy, but I can't imagine my life without you in it! I want to be with you no matter what, but I can't be with you if you get killed."

She smiled at him before leaning in and kissing him. All of his thoughts stopped, all he knew in that moment was her. The feel of her lips against him, the softness of her hair, and her smell. She was all that he wanted and needed. If she had been a drug then he would be an addict. He wanted more. Wanted to make her feel the exact same way he was.

**Monkey/monkey/monkey/monkey/monkey**

Andrew watched them from the door and a small smile stretched across his lips. He wanted the best for his little girl and despite the situation he truly believed that Harry was the best. He would do whatever he had to in order to help him. According to the 'Advanced Guard' Harry's training was going well. Apparently he learned better with application than just studying, and that was a very good thing. If the young man did better with the practical then it would be better for him in real life than if he could only learn from books.

El came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "How much longer do you think before he becomes our son-in-law?"

"I suspect they will be engaged by Christmas," Andrew informed his wife honestly. Under normal circumstances he would have thought that they would wait until Harry had at least graduated before taking that step, but with a killer after him, well, it wouldn't surprise him if they moved faster.

Harry amazed him really. It had only been a month that they had known him two for Samantha, but he was already a fixture in their family. Andrew truly loved the boy like he was his own son. He had thought it would have been harder to accept anyone his little girl had brought home, but Harry's devotion to her eased his worries somewhat. He wasn't thrilled with their living situation; however, that was of little consequence in the big picture.

Harry was right when he told Sam that he would have to go back to England soon. There were only two weeks until his school began again, and Andrew wanted to meet this Weasley family that he was so fond of. He knew he wouldn't be able to stay for more than a couple of days, but El and his Father could. In fact, he suspected that his dad would stay in England as long as Sam was, and he knew Sam would stay in England as long as Harry was.

"Ahmm…" Andrew cleared his throat gaining the attention of the young lovers who broke apart to look at them. "I believe we should leave for England first thing in the morning."

"We?" Harry asked confused.

"Yes, we. You don't think we would let you leave alone do you?" El asked him a smile playing on her lips.

"Well…"

"Besides I would like to meet these Weasley's you're so fond of," El continued echoing his earlier thoughts unknowingly.

"Oh, um, sure?" Andrew chuckled at Harry's answer. He really needed to learn how to make sure his answers didn't sound like questions no matter how unsure he was. Andrew would add that on to the list of things Harry needed to be taught. 'How to fake confidence' would go right below 'Wizarding Law; and just above 'British Pureblood Wizarding Customs.'

Andrew originally thought that his training would be all about learning knew spells and fighting techniques, but it became clear quickly that he had been kept ignorant on a variety of areas that would make him look like a fool to the Higher Circles that he would no dubitably have to socialize with at some point or another.

Dumbledore had really held Harry back in every way imaginable. He had put him in a neglectful home that had robbed him of a decent childhood and self-confidence. Then Harry didn't receive basic information on the Wizarding World and just left to fumble his way through. Finally, he was not given training to fight even though everyone expected him to do just that.

Harry's trainers and guards told him that he had trouble getting spells, but didn't have trouble once he had successfully casted it once. That had seemed odd so he had a wand maker examine the wand to see if it was malfunctioning only to discover that someone had placed a block on it. Once it had been removed Harry was quick it cast new spells. He was able to run off of instinct in duels, although he needed to polish he's movements and techniques. Because of this discovery Andrew felt it nessecery to have him a have a thorough magical and physical exam which was scheduled with a trusted Healer in the UK for the next week under an alias.

Furthermore he had to work on control. Harry desperately needed to learn Occlumency, and not because of his connection with Voldemort, but because it would help him control his magic. After the block had been removed from his wand Harry's spells became so powerful that a stunning spell had knocked out one of the trainers for an entire week not even being woken up by enneverte.

"Well, go get packed and be sure to enjoy your last night here, at least for the time being." Andrew told them shooing them from the room.

"Sure," Harry said getting up with Sam. "And thanks Andy for everything you have done for me."

"I'm staying in England with Harry," Sam said glaring at Andrew daring him to disagree.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." He told his daughter smiling at her vehemence.

They had a pleasant evening having dinner together just the five of them and playing a continued game of Risk. They had went there separate ways at 10 pm to their rooms leaving El and Andy to preparing for the next day, John going to sleep, and Harry and Sam spending their precious alone time in an enjoyable way.

The next morning Harry was up at 5 so he could take his run as per his trainers' instructions. He had been given 4 trainers/guards. They each had their own special abilities. Don Mathews was great at hand to hand combat, Carol White was a dueling fiend, Dawn Robinson was the best hit wizard in the US, and Seth Weller was Special Forces. They all were unrelenting in believing that the most important thing was physical fitness. So, 5 am runs were a must.

Carol was a snippy person. She reminded him of Snape a lot and he couldn't wait for the two to meet. He honestly didn't know who would win that verbal sparring match. Don was firm and unyielding. He pushed Harry farther than he thought he could go, but he never let Harry get hurt and if he was hurt he would make sure he healed completely as soon as possible. Dawn came off as cold at first, but she quickly became the older sister he never had. She wasn't overly friendly, but she could take a joke and dished out just as much as she got. Seth was a cool guy he pushed Harry and taught him extremely cool stuff. Seth insisted that it was best to use a variation of muggle and wizarding skills.

All four of them joined him every morning for the run before they went to breakfast at 6 am. After breakfast they would assign him reading material so he could digest without throwing up because of physical exertion. He had really filled out this summer. Harry was no longer the skinny short kid. Two days ago he learned that Wilks had the House Elves slip nutrition potion into his food after he learned how his relatives had starved him. These potions made up for a lot of the neglect his body had suffered over the years. Harry was now six foot one 180 pounds and that was all muscle.

This mornig after the run they had breakfast with the rest of the family before packing up and leaving. It was a full plane. Harry had his four trainers, Sam had five guards and an emergency portkey set to take her back to the House should she utter the safe word, John had two guards as did El and Andy each.

**Monkey/monkey/monkey/monkey/monkey**

Hermione Granger was pissed off. Her best friend of nearly six years was being a moron in her opinion. Harry had ducked the Order and the Ministry so he could run off with some slut. He was going to get himself killed if he kept this up. Surely Harry realized what he was doing was wrong. There was a reason that Dumbledore wanted him at his relatives. Then there was Harry's 'Godmother.' She didn't seem like she would be the best role model, after all she had a fourteen year old daughter and had never been married. Hermione knew that Sirius had been irresponsible, but she would have thought that the Potter's would have given Harry at least _one _responsible adult. And, she knew Ron agreed with her one hundred percent.

Hermione was pacing back and forth in Ron and Harry's room at Grimmauld Place. Ron on the other hand was pouting on his bed. Weeks! Weeks Harry had been on the cover of every major Wizarding Publication in the World! He was more famous than ever and Ron was still nobody. Harry Potter's best friend, the sixth Weasley kid, his brothers' little brother, his little sister's big brother, he was never Ron Weasley. He was tired of always being the one shunted off to the side.

"We need to do something Ron! Harry is behaving horribly, do you think Pig could find him?" Hermione asked looking expectantly at him.

'Of course, it's always about Harry' Ron complained in his head. "Yea, sure."

"Well, let's get to it!"


	16. Honey I'm Home

I don't own Harry Potter but I do own my feet.

**NEED TO KNOW **∞ Takes Place after Order of the Phoenix ∞ WARNING implied sexual relations, some strong language

Those who really desire to attain an independence, have only set their minds upon it, and adopt the proper means, as they do in regard to any other object which they wish to accomplish, and the thing is easily done. – P. T. Barnum

**Independence Day**

"We need to do something Ron! Harry is behaving horribly, do you think Pig could find him?" Hermione asked looking expectantly at him.

'Of course, it's always about Harry' Ron complained in his head. "Yea, sure."

"Well, let's get to it!"

**Chapter 16: Honey I'm Home!**

After hours on the plane they finally landed. During the flight Harry had received lessons on Wizarding Law and was told that his training would continue at Hogwarts. Andy said that he hoped to find a trustworthy pureblood to teach him their customs as they were not common practice in the States and even missing one could cause outrageous consequences. This of course made Harry feel soooo much better.

"They are probably at Grimmauld Place, but I'll have to go in first. It's under the Fidelius Charm." Harry told them as they got into a limo.

"What do you know about the Fidelius Charm Harry?" El asked him.

Harry blinked in confusion as Sam linked arms with him, "only people that the Secret Keeper tells can see it and get in."

"That's true to an extent," Andy told him. "However, you can't just go to any house and cast it. You have to have to own it or have permission from the owner. Receiving an invitation from the owner over rides the charm and the person can enter."

"So, since I own it…" He trailed off.

"You can invite us and the wards won't stop us." Dawn finished.

"I don't understand. If the owner can invite whoever they want, then why do you need a Secret Keeper?" Harry asked trying to make sense of what they were telling him.

"Because usually the point of the Fidelius is so the owner can go into hiding. If the owner is hiding then how can they tell anyone where they are?" Seth asked sagely, "owls aren't always safe. If the owner is in that much danger they aren't going to go writing their location down. They need someone who can leave and bring who and what they need back in."

Harry blinked trying to come to terms with this new information. It brought a whole other reason for Dumbledore to keep Sirius locked up. Did he have Sirius stay in the house because he could give out the location? Or was it to keep him away from Harry? Maybe it was a combination of the two.

That's when Harry realized that he had in fact sent the location by owls with an invitation to his Godmother. That was stupid of him, but he didn't think the Fidelius worked that way. Did this mean that when they got there his Godmother would be there? He had seen her when the Order went to get him at the hotel, but he wasn't sure if that is who she was.

He pondered that silently on the way to Grimmauld with the Wilks and guards. As they pulled up outside his heart was pounding and he had an iron grip on Sam's hand severely thankful that she did not let him go without her. Harry got out of the car and led the group up to the door. He opened it without knocking and stepped in.

"Lucy I'm home!" Sam called stepping through the door.

Harry snorted at the quote from El's favorite _Nick at Night_ show. "Someone got some splaining to do," he mumbled. "Unfortunately that would be me."

John chuckled at the couple's antics as they waited for the Order to assemble in the entrance hall. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and some girl Harry didn't know arrived first.

"Harry James Potter!" Hermione shrieked. "What were you thinking? You never should have left your Aunt and Uncle's. What would have happened if Voldemort would have caught you? And why did you do it? To run around with some tart!" Hermione opened her mouth to continue her rant, but Harry cut her off.

"Don't you dare! You have absolutely no RIGHT! You didn't even give me a chance to explain myself before jumping down my throat. You know nothing about Sam and you're calling her names!" Harry was livid. It was one thing if they wanted to yell and berate him, but he wouldn't let them talk poorly about Sam.

They were so focused on their argument that they didn't notice the arrival of the Order from the Kitchen or Moody going back to floo Dumbledore. "Harry!" Remus exclaimed rushing forward and pulling the young man into a hug. "I've been so worried about you," the man practically whispered as he pulled away.

"That's right. You've had everyone a nervous wreck! Did you think about that when you disappeared?" Hermione jumped back in.

"Back off NOW!" Sam demanded stalking towards the bushy haired girl. "Do you know what Harry was worried about this whole time? He was worried about how you Hermione would react to his action," she rounded to Ron who had a sullen look on his face. "He was worried if you would be jealous of him and stop talking to him." Then Sam turned to Remus who was studying her. "And he was worried that you would be angry with him."

"Not once did he say he was worried about being captured, tortured and killed. You want to know the real kicker?" she asked turning back to Hermione, "I defended you. Said you would side with him, that only a fool would be jealous, and that you would forgive him." Sam said to Hermione, Ron, and Remus respectfully. "I guess I was only right on one account." She had guessed who was who by Harry's descriptions.

"Who are you?" Ron said in an accusatory voice like she was breaking the law just being there.

"Samantha Wilks," she smiled in an almost amused way.

"Oh, my!" Vi said covering her mouth with her hand, but her American accent was clear, "President Wilks' daughter?"

"The one and only, and you are?" Sam asked kindly.

"Vega Black Emerson, it's a pleasure to meet you." Vi made her way down the stairs the rest of the way and held out her hand.

"Black Emerson?" Harry whispered.

"Yes, she's my daughter," Ky said stepping out from the other's that were there. "I'm your Godmother Kylah Emerson. You can call me Ky if you want."

"I…"

"Harry, my boy, glad you finally came to your senses," Dumbledore said as he strode in. "Ah, Andrew I see you're here as well." A fake smile was plastered on his face.

"Of course I came. I want to make sure Harry settles back in okay," Andy sated calmly.

Remus looked around like he just realized there were a lot more people present than should be. He looked at Harry and raised an eyebrow silently asking who they were.

"This is my girlfriend Samantha Wilks." He introduced again pulling her to his side and sliding his arm around her, "her Parents Andrew and Elsa Wilks the American Wizarding President and First Lady, her Grandfather Former President John Wilks and the Secret Service guards. Jimmy Mullen and Brian Flores are Andy's, Will Anderson and Martin Mann are El's, Grant Barnes and Jerry Grant are John's, Derek Hart, Alex Soza, Ray Langston, and Mark Dixon are Sam's Secret Service guards." He gestured to each man in question ignoring the invisible one and was about to introduce his trainers when he got cut off.

"Damn Harry,"

"You're dating"

"The First Daughter?" The Twins finished in unison.

"Yea," Harry said smiling. "Haven't you been reading the Daily Prophet?"

"No,"

"They,"

"Never say,"

"Anything worth,"

"While."

"Well, now they have the _Wizarding Times _on their case. Anyway these are my guards and trainers, Don Mathews, Seth Weller, Carol White, and Dawn Robinson. Guys, these are my friends and the Order Members that use this place as headquarters." Harry finished.

"So, you're my godmother?" Harry asked ignoring Dumbledore.

"Yes, I am," Ky said softly. "I would have taken you in, but Wizengamot denied me custody because my boyfriend was a 'Death Eater'." Harry's eyes flicked to Vega, "Yes, she's Sirius', and no he didn't know."

"I… I… I'm sorry. I didn't know. I… It should be yours." He mumbled the last bit, but she still heard.

"What should?" Vi asked.

"Everything. Everything Sirius left me. It… It was my fault…" Harry said sorrowfully.

Andy looked like he was about to protest but Ky got there first, "what Sirius left you is yours. We need nothing. All Vi and I want is to get to know you. And, I don't see what icould possibly be your fault?"

That's when Andy cut in placing his hand on Harry's shoulder to get his attention, "you told me what happened that night, and I stand by what I said before, you did the best you could with what you had and that is all anyone can ask of you. It is NOT your fault he died."

"That's right love," Sam said hugging him from the side and giving him a peck on the lips. "You are the most righteous person I know and you blame yourself far too much. Two habitats of yours I intend to break entirely."

"I like her!" Vi said beaming at Sam.

"Me too," Harry told her softly while gazing lovingly at Sam.

I'm sorry. Let me get this straight. You disappear without a word and over a month later you show up with none other than the American's Wizarding Presidential family?" Bill Weasley.

"Um, yes… yes I did." Harry told him chewing on his bottom lip.

"Indeed. Now John an El will only be staying a few days, but Sam and I will be here as long as Harry is." John said with authority.

"Who died and made you king?" Ron mumbled

"No one, but the wizards elected me president some twenty years ago." He replied not liking the boy's tone.

"Right, Jimmy can you and Brian run the security sweep and select are bedrooms. Preferably having Harry and Sam's close to ours," Andy said gesturing to El.

"Of…"

"Harry will sleep in the room he shared with Ron just like always." Dumbledore butted in.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think my daughter would be comfortable with that."

"What does your daughter have to do with it?" Kingsley asked gruffly.

"Oh, well, they've been sharing a bedroom since they met nearly two months ago," El said calmly.

"What?" Molly sputtered.

"I know it's not ideal, but they are both legal adult's and can do as they please."

"How old are you?" Bill asked looking at Sam.

"I'm twenty," She smiled.

Silence rang through the room as the contemplated the boy savior dating and sharing a room with an older woman. "Well, we'll go check out those rooms now," Brain said breaking the silence.


	17. Isola de Mito

I don't own Harry Potter but I do own my feet.

**NEED TO KNOW **∞ Takes Place after Order of the Phoenix ∞ WARNING implied sexual relations, some strong language

Those who really desire to attain an independence, have only set their minds upon it, and adopt the proper means, as they do in regard to any other object which they wish to accomplish, and the thing is easily done. – P. T. Barnum

**Independence Day**

"How old are you?" Bill asked looking at Sam.

"I'm twenty," She smiled.

Silence rang through the room as the contemplated the boy savior dating and sharing a room with an older woman. "Well, we'll go check out those rooms now," Brain said breaking the silence.

**Chapter 17: Isola de Mito**

Just then the kitchen door banged open and Snape strode in his robes billowing behind him, "Albus," He stopped short when he noticed all the occupants in the room.

"It's Professor Snape the chemistry teacher!" Sam exclaimed shattering some of the tension that had settled in the room.

"Chemistry teacher?" Hermione asked a hint of disapproval in her voice.

Harry chuckled, "Yea, that's what I told Sam when he came to visit me at the hotel."

"Nice to see you have returned," Snape said snidely.

"Why would you tell her that he was a chemicalistry teacher?" Ron asked mutilating the word chemistry, "And what is it?"

"I didn't know that Sam was a witch so I told her Snape was my _chemistry_ professor which is a muggle school subject that is similar to potions," Harry explained calmly.

"How come, didn't you know she was a witch?" Ginny asked amicably.

"Well, um…" Harry trailed off rubbing the back of his neck. He had no problem with what he had done, but he did realize it was dangerous and he really didn't want to tell Mrs. Weasley that he was sharing a bed with someone without even knowing her name.

"We didn't tell each other are last names until Harry found a magical picture in my drawer." Sam said calmly ignoring Harry's discomfort.

"You… you…" Mrs. Weasley spluttered unable to form a coherent sentence.

"Are awesome!" the twins finished for their mother.

"No, he's not!" Hermione shrieked, "That was stupid and reckless! It's that kind of impulsiveness that led us to the Department of…" She trailed off as Harry's face paled. Hermione knew immediately that she had gone too far.

"Yea, it was my screw up that got Sirius killed, and I know it. But this I did for _me_! _I_ needed to get away from everything and you're not even waiting for me to explain myself," Harry shouted. "I just lost my godfather and was locked up in a place I hated! I wanted _out_! I wanted to forget for a little while!" Harry took a cleansing breath as Sam squeezed his hand. "And it all worked out for the best; if I hadn't left I most likely wouldn't have found out about my Godmother. I definitely wouldn't have met Sam and any risk was worth getting to know her."

A smile slipped on to his face and he glanced at the women in question only to discover that she was looking at him with an unidentifiable, but over whelming and intoxicating feeling deep within the depths of her eyes.

El laughed lightly, "Your right, they'll be engaged by Christmas." The comment was directed towards her husband, but everyone heard it, everyone except who the comment was about as they were too lost in each others' eyes to hear it.

"Now they are far too young to even think about marriage," Dumbledore said gravely.

Harry snapped out of it and looked at Dumbledore, "I'm _too young? _I'm an adult. I am a foreign diplomat according to the American Government and a Lord to Wizengamot. Oh, and let's not forget I have a price on my head! If I want to get married that is between Samantha and myself!"

"That's right! And if Harry asks me to marry him I will tell him yes. I love him with all my heart and I will never leave his side if I have any choice," Sam declared.

"You love me?" Harry asked surprise laced through the quite whisper.

"With everything I am and more," She said reaching up to run her fingers through his hair.

"I… You are the first person to ever tell me that, and I… I think I love you too," Harry lent down brushing his lips to hers chastely, or what would have been chastely if she hadn't moved her hand to the back of his head holding him in place so she could deepen it.

They broke apart as Fred and George's cat-calling got louder. "Well, that was certainly an impressive display!" Ky exclaimed looking at them smiling broadly.

"Albus, we have a problem. We needed to have an Order meeting NOW." Snape said cutting in to the sickening display.

"Of course Severus; I will call the Order together," At that silvery mist shot out of Dumbledore's wand. "Will you be joining us?" He asked Andrew.

"Yes, I believe we will."

"Excellent, Harry, why don't you and Samantha head up stairs with the other kids?" Dumbledore 'suggested.'

Harry glanced at Andy and John confirming that they would tell him everything that went on during the meeting. He would have objected to being kept out, but he knew he would get the information anyway and he really wanted to talk to Ron, Hermione, and even Vega. "Fine, will go up stairs for now," He wasn't going to just sit back and be treated like a little kid.

Brian and Jimmy came back downstairs, "The sweep is done. There are a lot of dark items and curses; I suggest getting a full team in here to clear it all out and then you might want to hire a team of decorators."

"Yea, its ghastly the way it is now!" Brian said jokingly, "I don't know how anyone could live with such horrible color schemes."

Jimmy chortled, "Shut up. Your rooms are on the top floor; we cleared them out and placed your luggage in them and un-shrunk it."

"Good job men," Andy complemented.

"Yea, any suggestion on who we should hire?" Harry asked.

"I'll make a few calls if you want sugar," El offered.

"I'd appreciate it." He took Sam's hand and led her up the stairs. Both Ron and Hermione glaring at him the whole way upstairs, they went into Ron's room where Harry and Sam got comfortable in Harry's old bed. He sat back leaning against the headboard and she sat in his lap using his chest as a pillow. Ron flopped on his pillow and Vi and Ginny took seats on the floor.

Hermione stood in front of them with her hands on her hips, "Well? Where's this explanation?"

"Why did I have to stay at the Dursley's, Hermione?" Harry asked plainly.

"Because Dumbledore said you would be safe there!"

"But why? Because of blood wards! So tell me how are they going to protect me when Voldemort used my _blood _to come back?"

"Um, well…"

"And as far as my guards are concerned I was able to sneak out twice and they didn't notice either time! I'm 16 Hermione, if I can sneak out who is going to stop someone else form sneaking in?" Harry asked calmly. "Didn't you learn from Umbridge last year that just because someone's in an authoritative position doesn't mean that they deserve it? Have you read the _Prophet _this summer?"

"No, it's full of rubbish, like the twins told you," Ron said annoyance ringing in his voice.

Harry sighed and leaned his head back against the headboard and stared and the ceiling, "Why don't you just say it Ron?"

"Fine, I think its absolutely un-FREAKING-believable that your even richer than before and even more famous. I might not have read the _Prophet_ but I have seen your picture on the cover every FREAKEN Day! Honestly you can't stand to be out of the spotlight even during the summer!" Ron ranted before getting up to leave. He paused at the door, "You know sometimes I wish that I hadn't sat in that compartment with you first year."

Harry knew that they were going to be upset, but that didn't stop it from hurting, and that last comment was a knife to the gut with a sharp painful twist added in for good measure.

"I really wish you would learn to think things through Harry," Hermione said before walking to the door as well. "Dumbledore is a great man and you could learn so much from him if you would just do as he says." And then she was gone as well.

"Don't listen to them Harry. Ron's a prat and Hermione's nose is so far up…"

"Ginny!" Harry interrupted not wanting that mental image.

"To see what's in front of her."

"Personally, I think your awesome! I definitely can't wait to get to know my godbrother better," Vi told him honestly.

"Thanks. I'll go talk to Gringotts soon about giving the inheritance over to you. I'm sure Sirius would want you and your mum to have it," Harry told her.

"Pish posh," Vi said waving him off. "Like mom said we have everything we want. Keep what ever dad left you, I don't want it; just tell me about him 'k?"

"Alright, but at least let me set up a trust fund for you or something.

"Whatever," She responded. "So, how did you to meet?"

**Monkey/monkey/monkey/monkey/monkey**

"Well, let's all go to the kitchen and wait for the rest of the Order shall we?" Dumbledore asked after the kids went upstairs.

"I'm surprised Harry didn't put up more of a fight," Remus commented staring at the stairs.

"Do you want us to stick with them in the house or…" Ray asked.

"No, I believe they will be alright for now, but you can go explore the house if you want. I'm sure Harry will want you to pick out your rooms."

Dumbledore cleared his throat, but Kingsley got there first, "What makes you think you're going to be allowed to stay here? It is Order headquarters after all and I haven't heard you ask Albus for permission."

"Well, this might be your headquarters, but Harry is the owner, and I assure you he has welcomed us with open arms, but I do wonder whether or not you even bothered to ask if you could stay here," John growled at the presumptuous man.

"Come on let's listen to what problem has Snape so hot and bothered," Tonks said kiddingly. Snape sent a livid glare at the colorful woman.

Once they had all taken their seats and the rest of the Order arrived doing the same Dumbledore stood up, "Now we are here do to a matter that needs our immediate attention. Severus, if you would kindly tell us what you have discovered that ranks an emergency meeting?"

"I told you several weeks ago that the Dark Lord was attempting to breach wards at an unknown location. Early this morning the breach was successful," Snape told them ascetically.

"Good to know he broke into someplace we don't know about isn't it?" One of the members asked sardonically.

Snape ignored this man, "It is my displeasure to inform you that these were the wards of _Isola de Mito_."

There was a sharp intake of breath around the room, "But, I thought that was just a legend? I didn't think it really existed." Molly exclaimed.

"It is indeed a real place, but has been lost for more than a millennia," Dumbledore told her. "Severus are you absolutely sure about this?"

"Yes, Albus I am sure. The Dark Lord is thrilled with his discovery and is preparing to explore it."

"What is the big deal about this _Isola de Mito_?" Asked someone in the corner.

"It is an old legend, supposedly there was an extraordinary hero that was a favor with the gods. He saved his people many times over, but one day they turned their backs on him. So, He left to the _Isola de Mito_ to live the rest of his life making it a safe haven for himself. Legend says that the island holds many mysteries and power, a power so great than none can stand against it. The Island is said to be home to many powerful and magical creatures and house the most destructive weapons. If Voldemort has in fact discovered the island and gained access then we may all be doomed," Dumbledore said dramatically.

"All true enough, but you forgot to mention that only the one deemed worthy will be able to claim the power the Island holds and command the creatures that reside there, no matter who actually breaches the land. The person to lay claim to it must pass three tests, the tests o the unknown," John said not even a little worried.


	18. Chapter 18

I don't own Harry Potter but I do own my feet.

**NEED TO KNOW **∞ Takes Place after Order of the Phoenix ∞ WARNING implied sexual relations, some strong language

Those who really desire to attain an independence, have only set their minds upon it, and adopt the proper means, as they do in regard to any other object which they wish to accomplish, and the thing is easily done. – P. T. Barnum

**Independence Day**

"It is an old legend, supposedly there was an extraordinary hero that was a favor with the gods. He saved his people many times over, but one day they turned their backs on him. So, He left to the _Isola de Mito_ to live the rest of his life making it a safe haven for himself. Legend says that the island holds many mysteries and power, a power so great than none can stand against it. The Island is said to be home to many powerful and magical creatures and house the most destructive weapons. If Voldemort has in fact discovered the island and gained access then we may all be doomed," Dumbledore said dramatically.

"All true enough, but you forgot to mention that only the one deemed worthy will be able to claim the power the Island holds and command the creatures that reside there, no matter who actually breaches the land. The person to lay claim to it must pass three tests, the tests o the unknown," John said not even a little worried.

**Chapter 18**

Harry sighed as he leaned back on Sam and his bed. It had been an emotionally exhausting day, add that to the jet lag and Harry was completely drained. He was right about Ron and Hermione being upset with him, but on the bright side Sam was right about Remus. Harry couldn't express even if he tried how relieved he was that Remus wasn't mad at him. Even better than that was that he got to meet his godmother.

He didn't get to visit Ky much, but Vega was cool. She and Sam got along well. She seemed to be a very exuberant child and Harry hoped that this war wouldn't taint her like it had him. Sam might be four years older than him, but sometimes it felt like he was the older one in the relationship. He had more experience with death and the hardships of the world, but she by far had more experiences with healthy relationships. Sam was a well adjusted person and Harry was damaged.

"Tired love?" Sam asked as she prepared for bed.

"Mmm," Harry responded. "Just thinking."

"About?" She inquired as she climbed into bed.

"My friends and us. I'm worried what this war will do to us."

"Don't." Sam told him as she laid on top of him using his bare chest as a pillow, "We just need to take it one day at a time. For now learn everything you can." Sam bit her lower lip before looking up at him. "There's this say that I think we should have as our motto."

"Oh yea and what's that?" Harry asked with a slight smile on his face.

"Plan for a life time, but live for the moment. We don't know what will happen tomorrow so let's just worry about tonight, one moment at a time." Sam murmured as she leaned down to kiss him.

**Monkey/monkey/monkey/monkey/monkey**

Harry slid out of the bed the next morning careful not to wake Sam and dressed quickly in the dark pulling on a pair of black sweat pants and a sleeveless white t-shirt. He silently made his way down to the entrance hall where he met up with his trainers.

"Morning," Harry said as he reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Well, I'm surprised." Carol said casually.

"Why?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"Because I thought we would have to drag you out of bed again like the first couple of morning we went running." She responded as she opened the door.

"Well, let's get going since we all are here." Don said as he set the pace for the run.

They all kept together for the run with Don in front of Harry, Dee (Dawn) behind him, and Seth and Carol on either side. This way if they were attacked while running, they could easily protect Harry no matter where the attack came from.

After an hour of running they finally made it back to number 12 all of them drenched in sweat. Once inside they took Harry straight to the drawing room where they rearranged the furniture so they could do some stretches before more exercises.

They alternated between stretching and exercising for another 45 minutes. Then they all went down to the kitchen for breakfast deciding to shower afterwards.

In the kitchen sitting around the table were El, Andy, and John several of their guards were standing by the entrances and windows. Arthur, Remus, and Ky were also seated at the table making small talk with the first wizarding family, while Molly bustled around cooking.

The occupants of the room looked up when the five sweaty men women entered the room. "Have a good run?" El asked as she gestured for Harry to take the empty seat next to her.

"I think they're trying to kill me," Harry groaned in exaggerations.

John chuckled, "Could be worse… They could put you on a restricted diet forcing you to eat the most disgusting food."

"Oh, well I best count my blessings then." Harry smirked at the man. They both knew that if Harry was going to survive this war he needed the training. "So, what was the meeting about last night?"

Molly opened her mouth to admonish Harry for trying to find out, but never got the chance.

"Voldemort has invaded Isola de Mito," Andy told him.

"What's that?" Harry asked as Molly set a plate in front of him as she glared Andy.

"It's an Island of Myth that gives it's King unbelievable power." Andy told him ignoring the glare.

"So, we're screwed?" Harry asked as he began to eat.

"No," John told him. "Before he can become King of the Island he needs to pass three tests. I doubt he'll manage it. Our best bet is to find this Island and have you try your hand at the tests."

"Well, what are the tests? And what makes you think I could pass them if Voldemort couldn't?"

"No one knows what the tests our, but It's supposed to take a hero to pass and I'm fairly sure that no one has called Voldemort their hero," El added batting her eyes at Harry with the last word.

Harry chuckled and finished off his breakfast, "Well I guess it's something to look into. In the mean time what am I learning today?"

"What do you mean Harry?" Remus asked confused. He had now decided that the reason Harry didn't fight to stay for the meeting last night was because he expected to be filled in. Something that surprised him an judging from their faces it surprised Ky, Arthur, and Molly as well.

"Oh, we have been teaching Harry a thing or two," Seth told him before turning to Harry, "We aren't teaching you today.

Harry looked at him confused. "I have they day off?" he asked doubtfully.

"No, I'm teaching you politics today." John told him. And teach him he did right after they finished eating they went back to the drawing room where the furniture was again moved around so Harry and John could sit opposite each other.

John started off by lecturing him telling him that every country has its own political views and parties. That depending on who he was trying to reach he would have to take different approaches. And that no matter who it was, he had to respect their beliefs and customs because one of the fasts ways to alienate someone was to disrespect their beliefs or customs just because you felt like you knew better than them.

Then John told him that the most important thing was for him to learn the politics of Britain and America as those would be who he would be dealing with immediately. Then John went onto lecture him on the two countries politics. Finally he started to quiz him. John gave Harry a 'for instance ' and asked what he would do if in that situation. Then they would talk about if that was a good thing or a bad thing and why and what other ways he could handle similar situations.

They spent the whole day in there and only took a break when Sam brought them lunch. Once dinner time rolled around John called halt for the day's lesson. As they walked down for dinner John brought up a dilemma that Andy, El, and himself had been discussing the night before. "We need you to learn Pureblood customs; however, that's not something that we know it's not something that is common in America and I know enough to get by in a pinch, but you'll need scrupulous knowledge of the subject."

"What does Harry need to know?" Ky asked from behind them.

"Pureblood customs," Harry answered.

"I can help you out there if you want." She continued when they both looked at her inquiringly. "I'm a pureblood. My mum never really cared about all that, but my dad wanted me to practice all the traditions."

"So you could teah me so I don't make a full of myself?" Harry asked getting excited. This was the perfect reason to get to know her better. Ky nodded smiling as well.

**a/n:** yes I'm back I could give you a bunch of excuses but I won't. I am working very diligently on all my stories but I'm not going to promise which one will be updated next.


End file.
